another immortal
by mudbrat
Summary: Bella isn't human and has lived for a really long time.what happens when she falls for our favorite pixie like vampire, but is afraid to reveal herself? femslash don't like don't read.first ever story. Written on smart phone so i'm sorry if their are formatting or spelling errors. Swype doesn't like to obey me well.
1. Chapter 1

another immortal chapter 1 ¤

**i do not own twilight**

Life for me was boring usually. Living forever does that. You go through each day marveling at how alike they seem till you realize that your 1000 year birthday was 2563 years ago.

That the majority of people that you knew then are dead, immortal or not. How much things have changed is also through the memories I have restored is interesting. I recovered them originally at what I had thought was my 8th birthday. I had as what the faeries (as they are now called) say re-birthed with the assistant of an elder of theirs. Which in fact very young compared to me. It was the same spell they preform to place changelings. It makes us as little children with no memory till we reach the age of maturity.

The flaw is because of the amount of my power caused me to remember early. I was placed in the family of an offspring of a friend who at the awakening ceremony had chosen to remain mortal and had his memory wiped of the true source of his ancestors. I had grown up in this family for 17 years or so 9 of which I knew my identity. at the age of twenty I will disappear to my mother and perhaps my father. It is a sad fact but inevitable.

Although the way they translated my name is quite interesting. It previously meant in a language long forgotten the equivalent of beautiful angel. Which they took to mean Isabella swan. I think I may keep it for a little while, maybe a century or two in their honor.

I am currently on my way to live with my father Charlie the one who denied immortality. Him and his love separated awhile ago and she is now invested in someone else. He now works among mortals to keep the peace in a little town named forks. A town that sprouted overnight to harvest the timber around it. The guy that founded it was eccentric at times like him calling you teddy bear... weird what you end up remembering.

I think I may live here for awhile. The quietness surrounding it would provide a good place to awaken.

When my plane landed I caught sight of my father and went to hug him. We exchanged pleasantries and climbed into his vehicle. He drove us to the house he lived in. A house that I remember when it was built even before my mother was born. I unpacked and went down stairs.

"father!" I called.

"Yah bells?" "where did you put my bike?" my bike was a motorcycle which I had built when I was 12 being bored and remembering the guy that invented the bicycle I decided to create a motorcycle. I took a mix of advanced motor knowledge the kind that was yet to be known, but ancient tribes I had visited when I was young considered common knowledge. my bike could travel at speeds up to three hundred mph without trouble. I covered it in metal so that it seemed to look normal.

my father told me an address of a storage business and the key to the lock all of my 'personalized' things were stored there when they were shipped over. I had everything from awards from tribes that faded out centuries ago and armor from when I played in medieval tourneys. along with an assortment of weapons enhanced and non-enhanced. to things like my bike or my car.

My car I designed with a friend at the start of motorized vehicles ( I only upgrade the body to keep up with current trends) using techniques that Egyptians used to move the stone blocks for the pyramids and some modifications made it faster than anything currently created to go on land. That truthfully I could not drive at over 50% power hovering without being fully awakened. In fact to go speed limit I had to limit it to 3% power. If I was not careful I could go through a building without realizing it and still not hurt the paint job. The overall worth of the things in this little room was over billions of the current currency in this country.

Ignoring the majority of it I went to my bike and rolled it out. I closed up the storage unit and then started up my bike and ride towards where I once remember the highschool stood. Finding a few small stores in the place where it once stood, I pause for a bit and waited till I spoted an elderly looking gentleman.

"sir!"

"well hello Missy"

"I apologize sir but I was told the highschool was around here somewhere." he chuckled at my comment.

"My young lady the highschool hasn't been over here in about 90 years. before I was even born." It is times like these that I feel old.

"can you tell me how to get there if you don't mind." he gave me directions which I memorized easily and followed.

when I got there school was getting out and the students where climbing into cars or talking. I went by at a low speed memorizing where all the rooms were and the numbers in relation. Icontinued to try to guess which room was which class when I felt the wind get knocked out of me. It felt like a mountain had been dropped on me again. (do not fight with shamans while near mountains it does not end well)

I looked up to see a yellow Porsche drive quickly past me. When it disappeared I felt like my heart had disappeared. I drove home I walked through the door Charlie looked up with worry evident in his brow.

"are you okay you look like you just saw the dead walk out of their graves." (another sight that should be avoided and why a good 236 necromancers are dead due to my hands.)

"i'm fine"

"If you say over it soon as you can though, you wouldn't want to miss school."

"Yah." I responded groggily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - I woke up feeling normal but quickly went down stairs to get food. In truth I didn't need to eat but I choose to every now and then it had very little effect on me. to actually feel full I would have to eat more than 5 times the usual intake a human eating I quickly got ready and met Charlie at the door.

"see ya dad good luck at work and be careful!"I yelled as I ran past him.

"you too Bella!"

I jumped into my bike starting it and popping a wheely as I exited the drive way and headed towards the school. I drove into the parking lot. parking near a big Jeep thinking I may make one if I get bored here. I took off my helmet and riding jacket placing them in the storage compartment taking out my satchel and hanging it over my shoulder. I took a grand total of three steps and realized there were young immortals here...


	2. Chapter 2

another immortal chapter 2

**hey thanks to those who favrotied,reviewed or followed I love you guys! this is my first fanfiction so im glad I don't totally suck. for those who had to deal with the bad formating situation i'm so sorry i promise that will never going to happen.**

***I dont anything in this story except the plot. I think... who knows now in days.***

I could smell them there was more than 3 in the area. What stunned me was I could not tell what they weren't shape shifters or of the fae but seemed close enough. But it was defiantly an immortal smell. It almost seemed like a vampiric smell but not quite. Was it a news species?

Highly doubtful in all my years I have only seen two new species one in the days of the Roman empire and vampires around 1300 years ago a lad named Safaru who had major health problems bitten by what he described as a god. Personally I suspect was a rakshasa. Since then I have heard that his heir one Aro had taken over the role of one of the three kings in volttera. I walked into the school adjusting to the scent.

I went to all my classes till in one I got pared with a well dressed boy that obviously not human. He looked much like a vampire except his eyes which did not hold the red of tradition but a golden milky brown. How odd...

He tensed as I neared and faced the other way as I sat down. It took me a bit to realize, my blood would sing to any vampire and he must be an offshoot of them. He was tempted by my blood and I was sitting there like a chocolate bar out something. I felt kinda sorry for him. I erased some of my scent to make it easier on him in an act of sympathy. When the bell rang he bolted out of the room before anyone else had a chance to move. Maybe a little to fast to seem normal.

I went to lunch taking my time. I soon found a group of kids that welcomed me. We talked and I acted like I was one of them, one of the highschoolers that had no idea how lucky they were and how easy their life was

. I looked up as the smell of the immortals hit me. There was five of them, three boys, two girls. They were defiantly vampires but why the strange eye color?

"Who are they?"

"They are the cullens. The big muscular one is Emmet the girl next to him is Rosalie and they are together." I didn't exactly need that last bit of info it was obvious to me. The barely visible red string of fate tied to their pinky fingers was a pretty good clue.

"The one that looks like he is always in pain is Jasper. The girl next to him is his girlfriend Alice."

Alice...she was beautiful... I mean Yah she was a vampire but it was a different kind of beautiful. Like she beammed happiness making you almost guy sitting next to her did in fact look in pain but it was no wonder why. He seemed to be under 200 and hungry, not killing someone would cause anyone like that hunger pains. Besides my common judgment I felt jealous he got to hold that goddess of a girl. Only when I noticed their pinkys did I relax, there was no red string that attached them. They were not true mates. In fact the boys led to the other male on the end and Alice's had none around it. Either her mate had not been born yet or she was mated to a immortal that could not be traced.

"The one on the end is Edward."

"The one that does not realize what a comb is?" Every one laughed at my joke. when i looked back Edward glared harder at me. But both Emmet and Alice were laughing outright. Rosalie and Jasper tried to hide theirs but it was obvious. He stood up and stormed out.

"10 bucks says that tomorrow he'll try brushing it down." i heard the one called Emmet say to the little goddess.

"your on."

- - - - - - .- - - .- .- - -. - - - - -

For the next couple of days none of them showed up to class. Maybe they went to feed they did seem hungry. On the second day the reason for their absence became obvious... it was sunny of course they weren't at school

. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They returned soon enough obviously well Fed. . In class Edward trued to flirt with me. I didn't think he could be that stupid. He mistook me for his mate because my blood sang to him? How did he become such a fool? At least that is my biggest problem, now I don't have to worry for a bit about school kids missing But I have been looking for disappearances in the newspaper but none have been reported. When I asked Charlie if their had been any bodies found he answered: no should there be? It was kinda frustrating. How talented were they to hide their feeding this well.

At lunch I took another look at them their eyes were brighter so they had Fed but who and where? When I walked out to get my bike I was called over by a 'friends' to talk. While walking over there I heard the squeal of tires I looked up to find a van skidding towards me. The boy driving it looked scared and worried as he found my eyes. I vaguely wondered how many bones I should break when it hit me because even in my weakened state that hunk of metal would only create bruises and I need to seem normal.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt, then saw 3 figures almost flitting towards me. Edward got there first. He pushed me behind him and stopped the van with his hand. The fool! How did he expect to hide that? Soon Alice and Emmet pretended to have troubles moving the van away but moved it eventually. I stood up pretending to be shocked.

"Thank you"

I looked up to find Jasper looking confused. Could he sense that I was acting? I looked at him and played around with my thoughts in a viable form. He didn't react but Edward did. So Edward has a gift, I then altered my emotions which finally got a reaction from interesting he is some kind of emote. I looked at him challenging him to say soon turned to away.

I looked back forward to see Emmet leading Edward away. where had Alice gone? I looked back to Rosalie and Jasper. she had not gone back over there..where was sh... I jumped at the hand brushing my arm.

"Bella are you okay?"

she was directly in front of me looking up at me.

" uhhh..fine um..."

I couldn't focus at all. my vision zoomed out and blurred for a minute and then refocused. But I saw more in that couple seconds than I had seen all week. A simple red strong tied to each of or pinkys.

"We should get you to a doctor. Come on."

Usually I would refuse, doctors and I don't mix well. Super healing and trying to control my powers plus anesthesia and observant people, not the best idea for laying low. but when she said it... it seemed like the best idea in the world. I hopped on my bike and motioned for her to get on. she looked at me like I was crazy. I heard a growl from Edward and she seemed phased by it.

" I'll take her!" was this guy that stupid?

"I can drive fine and I believe I motioned to the lady not you."

He looked taken aback at that in fact they all did. Jasper was the first to recover maybe he had pieced it together but I didn't really care of he had. He grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him away motioning Alice to go towards me and smiled. Maybe he had realized... i didn't have that much time to think because soon Alice's arms were around my waist and that effectively shut the majority of my brain down. i took off not even minding my speed. Making Alice wrap her arms around me tighter.

"Which way?"

"A right then straight down and then a left on the road with the shoes over the power line!"

I nodded and it was very little time before we got there. She bounded off and turned to look at me with more worry in her eyes. I got off my bike and followed her into the building.

" dad!"

she shouted at a man in a doctors coat passing by. Dad? He turned towards her and i could see that honey brown color in his eyes. He walked with the authority of a royal and once upon a time he may have been.

" Alice what are you doing here?" As he got closer i heard him whisper: " it's not safe"

so quietly i almost missed it. Not safe? Oh! Hospital,vampire, bad. I looked over at her and saw she could smell it. the smell of blood is always present in hospitals.

"My friend she is hurt. She got hit by a van." His eye brow raised as he looked over at me and back to his 'daughter'

" Edward stopped it." She said as if it was the most normal thing ever. He nodded his head in understanding.

" come with me."

I followed him through hallways till he motioned me into a room and told Alice to go home. It wasn't till she left that the true danger of the situation hit me. I was in a doctors office... crap.

"what are you?"

I let it slip out of my mouth to distract him while I focused on making bruises by reversing my healing ability.

"what do you mean."

" humans can't stop vans and leave hand prints in metal, they also can't run that fast"

" We are no danger to anyone that's all you need to know."

I was fixed up in minutes and told to have a nice day. I left quickly trying to remain at a normal speed as I went home to think about everything. This is weird and that's saying something when you have lived for as long as I have.

** **rakshasa is a goddess like figure that only showed herself at night and would not make herself known to humans but may have been mistaken for a vampire from time to time. Red strings of fate is a mythical invisible red string that connects true lovers by their pinkys. ****


	3. Chapter 3

another immortal chapter 3

**I was bored and figured I might as well post chapter three while i'm here. hope you guys enjoy.**

I could sense him I had woken up to the feeling of being watched. After taking inventory of my room I realized he was sitting in the corner. Oh gosh he is a creeper.

"Your a vampire." Edward jumped at the sound of my voice causing him to fall off the bed post he was crouching on.

"What the...how did you?"

" I may be human but your scent is very strong."

"Oh..."

"I'm right aren't i?"

"Huh?"

"You and your family are vampires."

"No! Wait how did you figure it out?"

"You don't go out in sunlight and you stopped a van in it's tracks. What else can it be?"

"Yah i guess that is obvious. Would you like to meet them?" I tilted my head to think about it.

"Sure"

I climbed into his back and he we stopped we were in front of a house that reminded me Alot of a house I own and built in the 1600's, big and spacious most of the walls either having huge windows or being windows in and of themselves. Edward opened the door for me and I walk in. In less than a minutes I feel a small but strong body pounce on me and a sweet voice yell.

"Bella!" Her scent almost overwhelming me as she hugs me. She pulls back and smiles.

" I was wondering when you would come" I raised an eyebrow.

"Alice can see the future."

I turned to see Jasper standing tense behind me. I minimized my scent as much as possible without being noticed.

"Jasper she doesn't even know about abilities yet!"

Alice whined looking at him like he was crazy. Then took off shouting to some one named Esme that I had arrived. I took the chance to nod at him.

"Rosalie makes people enthralled with her at will, Emmet is super strong, Edward reads minds, and Carlisle retains information, Esme has no specific power unless you count kindness."

"Thank you"

"We will talk later"

"As you wish"

"Bella!" I felt myself be wrapped up in a hug that I couldn't really return due to my arms being squished to my sides.

"Emmet don't kill her!"

"Oops sorry"He let me go and I sucked in breath.

"I'm sorry for my husbands reaction."

"Thank you Rosalie, breathing is something I like doing. Emmet it's alright just not so hard next time alright?"

"Yes ma'am" He saluted and chuckled.

"Well hello." I turned around to see a kind looking woman. She extended Her arms for a hug which I returned.

"My name is Esme I assume you have met my children. My husband will be in shortly."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Let's all go into the living room to talk." Alice reappeared and grabbed my hand and led me to the living room.

"This is a beautiful house."

"Thank you Carlisle built it. He was inspired by a house in Russia that had seemed to be deserted." Huh my house was in Russia no wonder this house looks like mine exactly.

"It is very well done." I felt funny for complementing a house that I was pretty sure was a duplicate of mine

"Get to the point." We both looked at Rosalie who seemed annoyed.

"What? We brought her here to discuss her knowing not house design."

"Your mother was waiting for me. Now that we are all here let's get started. First what do you know? "

I turned and saw the doctor that I now knew to be Carlisle.

"Your vampires. you avoid sunlight but can walk in it and you all have unique powers. Except maybe Esme." There was a bit of silence.

"Well you know quite a bit."

" I'm observant."

"Another thing that you need to know is that we don't feed from humans. We feed from animals in the outlaying area." So that explained the lack of deaths.

"So..."

"So what?"

"You just found out there are 7 vampires living in town and are perfectly okay with it?" Edward says in unbelief.

"Uh Yah..."

"wow you took that well." Commented Alice. I turned and realized how close she was to me and that we had never stopped holding hands. I smiled nervously and promptly looked at my shoes.

"Wow i like this girl! She has some spunk. Can we keep her, Can we keep her?" Emmet asked bouncing in his seat excitedly. Which earned him a smack over the head via Rosalie.

"Don't scare her dear. Plus she it's not a little cat that we are taking in off the street."

Wow so what that makes me a dog our somthin?.

"I agree with Rosalie she is not a pet we can't keep her it would be considered kidnapping. But if you wish you can come over whenever you want dear."

"Thank you Esme is it okay if i come over tomorrow?"

"Of course dear."

"Whoo Hoo!" Emmet and Alice said at the same time the latter tackling me in a hug.

"Be careful Alice she still needs to breathe." Not really plus I was actually trying not to her scent would drive me insane otherwise. Maybe we really were tied by the red string of fate. Esme's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"It is really late and I'm sure Bella needs her rest. Alice can you drive get home?"

"Of course!" She almost jumped out of her seat.

"Um maybe i should take her" Edward said standing up slowly.

" and why is that?"

"Because i should"

"No you shouldn't."

"and why shouldn't i?"

"Because all you notice about her is the smell of her blood we don't even have to be mind readers to tell that!"

"Hey! both of you knock it off!" Thank goodness for Jasper! I thought it would have turned into a tug-o-war and pretending to be human while being pulled on by 2 vampires would not be fun nor pleasant.

"If you two are going to fight I'll take her." He did not even wait for consent from the others he grabbed me by the arm regretably making my grip on Alice's hand disappear. He pulled me into a nearby car and drove off with Alice and Edward standing at the door way.

"Who are you?" He demanded glancing over at me.

" You can't tell the others."

" Why not?"

" I'll have to leave and re-hide. No one is suppose to know I exist much less am in kind has rules just like yours when it comes to exposure."

" Fine but what are you?"

" I am an Echilibrat. We are a type of immortal very similar to your kind but we don't need to hurt anything to live. In our first 500 years we have to be worshipped to live. We bind ourself to a town or a people and in one way or another have them believe in us. The care and trust keeps us alive and determines how strong we are."

" How strong are you?"

"When fully awakened and in control I am incredibly strong."

" Can you die?"

" Only if I am killed by an enchanted weapon and it has to be enchanted with a soul. I can also die if my mate denies me."

"She is your mate isn't she?"

"I don't know, I think so. Are you two um...together?"

"Yes and no."he slowed down.

"Officially we are but...we haven't been together for a long time."

"You are in love with someone else."

"You know don't you?"

"I can see red strings of fate now and then. You two are tied by your pinkys."

"So he is my mate."

"Apparently so."

"How old are you?" I laughed at his question.

"What?"He asked obviously confused.

"Asking a womans age is rude."

"Oh sorry..."

"I'm kidding...let's just say that Carlisle is very young compared to me." He looked art me in a mix of shock, wonder and horror.

"My 500 years of being worshipped has been up for a long time." "How long do you plan on staying?" "It depends if your sister is truely my mate." "I see." "They are both coming I can smell them."

"Alright one last question. If she is your mate what will happen if you reject or hurt her?" "That is impossible. She can reject me and kill me but I would be unable to reject her."

"Then I welcome you to the family."

I look out the window as we pulled up.

"Thank you glad to be here."

**yay bella met the family! review tell me how im doing things you may want to see or things you want to see more of. for those waiting patiently for the bellice action to begin your wish is my comand... in the next chapter :P**


	4. Chapter 4

another immortal chapter 4

**WhatEverxx: thank you. i'm trying to avoid hurrting jasper as much as i can.**

**NANA100: glad you like it. I wouldn't mind him being beaten up... hmm i may have to try that.**

**elliehandesu: it is going fast but it slows down soon i'm just not good at the begining a story part i'm trying to get better. here is your update.**

**Paz23: yup, she is kinda a mix of some of my favorites. I'm kinda a mythological creature geek...**

**Apathicus: she is I promise! kinda... it gets explained later. yes it's fast but it will slow down. eventually... no one heard Jasper and bella and plus they keep revisiting this town and no one notices? After awhile I would call anyone that figures it out observant too.**

**Bellice Fan: he is isn't he and in this story he helps make edward berable so double bonus!**

**Guest (both of you) glad you guys like it. I think everyone loves alice...**

**if you see ***this*** is other peoples thoughts that she can hear. usualy speaking to her.**

*** I don't own any characters or places that are twillight related. everything else is mostly mine.***

It had been hours and they were both still outside my window. They were arguing about who would protect me tonight. Edward kept on calling me his mate and as I listened all I wanted to do is go out and slap him. Unfortunately I could not without revealing I wasn't human. So here I was trying to hold in a growl and listening to an Angel fight with a stupid idiot.

I could not help but to chuckle as I thought about how true it was. Her voice halted as I did so. The fool had not even paused in his rant about being my mate. Then he did something stupid he assumed that Alice had given up and jumped into my window...

Only to be hit by a book that I had thrown. He fell backwards in shock and I felt the vibrations as he hit the ground. I winced as I felt the ground gain a dent in the shape of the still stunned vampire.

"and stay out!"

I yelled from my Listening to the bell like laugh of the Angel. Edward tried again to jump up but I threw multiple books out the window to make it seem like I didn't actually know when he was jumping in. Needless to say some hit him and he made another dent. Stupid vampire weighs to much apparently. I heard Alice laugh again.

"I mean it Edward stay out!"

I thought of his stupidness. Just because he can't hear my thoughts he is interested, I'm like a toy to him. Stupid vampire, stupid mind reader. I stopped an evil smirk forming on my lips. I let my mental shield down and pictured my last lover a beautiful encantado. Even for her race she was beautiful. I let a memory of her trying to seduce me and eventually begging for me to make love to her. Then I blocked all mental connections again. I saw (or more like sensed) him tense and look confused and almost mortified at the memory and of course aroused. I mean it isn't every day that you see a creature that was meant to seduce all hominoid kind, beg for another woman to make love to her. I heard Alice ask if he was okay.

"Alice was that your memory?"

"memory, what memory? I have been laughing at you this whole time what memory would I remember?"

I was so tempted to laugh I felt like I was going to burst. I turned over and stopped breathing.I was sure if I did I would laugh.

"Bella!"

Alice almost yelled it it seemed. The worry and hurt that laced her voicestopped me in my tracks. She was hurt, she was troubled. I had to make it right, I had to make her happy. I turned and was almost half way across the room when I saw her come through the window.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine Alice,why?"

"thank goodness I thought you had stopped breathing don't scare me like that."

she walled briskly over and hugged me. If their was ever any doubt of it, it was gone. Alice was my mate. Her arms felt like heaven. No this was better than heaven. I wanted to hold her and give her everything I can but once again the fool decided to be stupid. he tried to enter the room again...

I looked at him and pictured Alice and how she felt against me. Releasing my mental Shields I let my mind wander and compare Alice to every lover I have ever had and she was always better and I was just hugging her! I let the images go through my head listing every reason Alice was an amazing woman and how her body felt against mine and how it was better than those insignificant lovers I had in the past. I open my eyes and put my mental shield back up as I heard Edward hit the ground for the third time tonight.

"Edward?"

Alice looked over at the window completely confused. I on the other hand just laughed at him.

" He must really like making ground imprints of himself." I commented unable to stop my laughter.

I looked down at her when I heard her laugh. It was amazing, in all my thousands of years.I had heard sirens calls, actual Angels songs, the heart beat of a maker. None of them could ever compare to her laugh. My heart fluttered and by the way she stopped and looked up shyly. I knew she had noticed. I snuggled into her neck and just let my smile rest against her skin. taking in her scent.

"Bella!" They both said it the same time, luckily for me, if Edward had been the only one to say it I would have growled and I didn't want to scare Alice. I didn't even move, I answered letting my lips glide against Alice's skin.

"yes?"

I smiled even more as I felt her react to the warmth of my breath and the sound of my voice vibrating against her skin.

"Those can't be your thoughts! How could they? I mean that would make you..."

"Gay? Seems so."

I could feel his confusion and almost an anger of sorts.

"But how? I am your mate you are suppose to love me!"

"I'm not your mate and you know it."

He stopped moving right then and there.

" Your wrong. How could you know?"

"The way you look at him."

" But...i..."

"Edward what is going on?"

I held her tighter feeling jealousy that she had asked him and not me. Why would i feel this much jealousy over something so simple? Was a mates bond that strong?

"I'll explain later Alice."

I felt another pang of jealousy hit me. He would see her later...

"Bella, one question who were they?"

"Past lovers. Awhile back I felt lonely and it hurt so I charmed many woman into bed with me to try to find one I could fully love."

I felt Alice tense and felt some pain radiate off her. I went into a panic. She was hurt, I had hurt her, my mate was hurt because of felt like my heart was going to burst with pain. I found it hard to breathe and before I knew it I was in the arms of my mate, my love, the one I had hurt. I couldn't stand it she was amazing, then I had to hurt her. I felt us running but all I could focus on was the pain of hurting her.I heard voices around me. I heard shouts and tried to focus.

"what happened?"

"is she alright?"

"Alice why are you shaking."

"Alice what did you do?!"

My head jerked to look at the Person that dared to yell at my Alice. I may be the scum of the earth but no one should be able to yell at her. I growled and got up walking slowly, menacingly towards him. I wanted to make him feel pain for disrespecting her. As I headed towards him I recognized only one thing. He had his arm around my Alice's waist. He wanted my love, my mate, my Alice.

"Bella what would Alice think!"

I stopped in my tracks my fists clenching and unclenching. it would hurt her. If I hurt him, I hurt her. But he insulted her! He wanted to take her away!

" He doesn't want her Bella. Let me in, let me help. You will hurt her if you don't let me help you."

hurt her? no I can't hurt her. he doesn't want her? he doesn't want to steal my Alice? I felt my mental barriers fall away and instantly I felt the waves of calm hit me and absorb into me. I felt my rage go away. I heard Edward gasp. oh crap, I had lowered my guard. Jasper took Edwards hand and after a bit I realized what was happening. As I saw Jasper nod at me I felt the relief over come me my secret was safe and the rage that had been carrying me left.

I collapsed and was about to hit the floor when I felt her arms wrap around me. I felt her worry and fear over my reaction. I felt my heart break at the thought that she was sad because of me... I curled up snuggling into her my head returning to her neck. Not daring to let go. Whimpering at the idea of her not looking me for it.

"Bella?"

her voice was so scared.I hated myself I had caused her to feel that way. I whimpered again holding on tighter feeling tears roll down my check.

"Alice, tell her its alright. tell her you don't hate her."

"wha..."

"just do it."

"Bella?"

I whimpered again into her shirt waiting for her to tell me she disliked me waiting for her to say she can't care for me. If she did I should die, I want to die if she does, I need to die if she dislikes me. How could I ever live knowing that she disliked me that she was displeased with me. I wanted to die. I wanted to die in her arms for what i had done. I'm not even sure I deserve to die with her so close to me...

"Alice quickly!"

"Bella, its alright. Bella please don't be sad. I need you to be happy. for me..."

it was alright? i shouldn't be sad? she didn't want me to be sad? then I would have to be not sad for her. I refocused and realized where I was. I was in the cullens house. I was in my mates arms. I had almost killed Edward. I had lost control.

"welcome back Bella."

I looked up to see Jasper smiling at me. What had happened? why did I lose control?

*Jasper says you lost control because of the need to please your mate when she hasn't fully accepted you yet*

that made sense. wait Edward?

*at your service.*

weird... I nodded at the two of them.

"Thank you."

*no problem*

"Bella?"

my heart still clenched at the worry in her voice. She had been their the while time. She had been worried about me all this time.

"Alice!"

I launched myself at did very little setting as we were already really close. I held her tight with no plans to let go.

"what just happened?"

I looked up and looked at Emmet who looked like he couldn't get anymore confused.

"I found my mate."

I froze in shock. those words came from Alice. my Alice had found her mate? Who was it? who would steal her love from me?

I heard Edward laugh and then soon after Jasper and him were on the floor laughing really hard.

"Bella, you think... that Alice could... how funny is that!"

I just blushed and hid against Alice's body.

"What are you guys taking about?"

"Who cares! Who is this lucky person that is you're mate sis?"

Leave it to Emmet to be so direct. But the seriousness of the question scared me if it wasn't me...

"She is in my lap at the moment."

****an encantado is mythical woman that original form is a water snake or eel. they are beautiful women who are usually protrayed as seducers. they are suppose to be able to make any human fall in love with them.****


	5. Chapter 5

another immortal chapter 5

**Sorry this one took longer I had problems getting to a computer. so to be nice i made this one longer. For all those who say this fic is fast: I know. But I am slowly figuring out that i have no clue to slow this story down right now... oh well you guys can join my drivers ed instructer in telling me to slow down just for me to speed up again later... or now.**

**TwihardForever18: as you comand. My aim is to please.**

**NANA100: thank you I think we all loved that part. you are kind of the one who put the idea into my head so i'm glad you like it.**

**DeJee:yes it is fast. *sigh* Edward can't always read her thoughts or speak to her via mind. Just when she lets him or all her mental sheilds are down. In this case she dropped them all in a hurry to the mate rage and the need to not hurt alice and in reaction to that needing Jasper's help. In this fic she can block everything including jasper and alice abilities.**

**ShadowCub: meh heh... thats funny I may use that... and he will eventually... I think. I don't know go ask the writer... oh yeah thats me crud.**

**Bellice Fan: Glad you like it. I will try.**

**thiree: glad you like it.**

**Healer: yup it's rushed kinda but i think that may just be the mix of my writing style and my stupidness. Oh well... Edward ground imprints are always awesome when violently made... :P**

My Alice loved me! I jumped back and looked at her. The joy of hearing her say it filled me. I tackled her pressing my lips to hers. One of my hands was on her cheek the other behind her pressing her gently into me. In seconds her hands were wrapped in my hair. My body seemed to act on its own. my mate wanted me. Alice wanted me that's all that mattered. I felt myself want to go deeper to please her. there was others in the room my Alice would not like me to please her with others watching. I pulled back trying to control the need to feel her, to hold her closer, to make love to her right here. I managed to pull away slightly. before I had the chance to lose control and ravage her right there I buried my head in her neck and kissed it slightly.

"Alice"

"Bella" we spoke at the same time. I nudged her in the neck with my nose to signal for her to go first.

"Bella I love you. I know it must have been hard to go thought the mate sealing as a human. the emotions you felt must have been so strong to you. I'm sorry. I could have helped out if realized a little sooner I could have..."

I placed a finger to her lips and leaned in so my mouth was near her ear.

"It is alright. Don't worry about it. I love you and if going through all that means I can be yours forever I don't mind."

I hated lying to her. It hurt so bad. It wasn't even a full lie it was just letting her believe in something untrue.

"Alice take her home. Charlie will probably come to wake her up in the morning and it would be a good thing if she was actually there for him to wake up."

I silently thanked Jasper for distracting me. I knew my dad would suspect it was part of my awakening and wouldn't worry but why make him wonder? He may know that I am not human. ( I jumped a building for fun and he had seen me. So I had to explain a little.) But he didn't know what I would have to do to fully awaken and giving him ideas is probably a bad thing.

"Good idea. Come on Bella."

She picked me up and then got up herself then ran us back to my house. It wasn't long till we were next to my was up you could smell the coffee brewing down stairs and hear him shuffling around the kitchen

. I turned around and kissed Alice one last time. putting my arms around her and pulling her to me. She kissed back with as much passion. The kiss was amazing I never wanted to stop. Plus this time no one was here so I could pleasure her. I slowly led her to the bed. She squeaked slightly as we fell into and onto the bed. I smiled against her lips at the reaction. I let my tongue slide against her lip asking for entrance. My heart lept as she conceded and my tongue slid into her mouth. Her taste was fabulous. I felt like I was in heaven as our tongues swirled together. I claimed dominance and searched her mouth pausing to trace her fangs with my tongue.

I stopped as I tasted vampire venom. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. they had turned a shade of pink. A sign of arousal and loss of control. I placed my forehead against hers. I couldn't continue if i did she would lose control and while in reality her biting me would do little more than sting to me, to her it would be unforgivable she would blame herself and I wouldn't let her be in pain or worry like that.

"I love you." I whispered it in a quiet breath.

Her eyes returned to normal and she was breathing heavily even though she did not need to. It made me happy to see I could please her and make her happy.

"I love you too. more than you will ever know."

one of the stairs creaked and I had to resist the urge to glare at the door. The creak would not be able to be heard by a human. She had heard it I could tell because she simply glared at the door and I felt a low growl resonate from her. I chuckled making her look at me.

"Is Charlie coming?"

"Yes..."

"Good."

she looked at me like I was crazy. I simply layed my head against her shoulder and snuggled against her.

"Bella! Your dad"

"Hmm? What about him?"

"He is coming!" She was truly worried it was kinda cute.

"Bella its time to wake... up"

he opened my door faltering just slightly at the other body in my bed.

"Mister swan I'm so sorry! I..."

"both of you get up you have school today. I don't care how long you stayed up last night. Besides Bella I need to go to work and I was kinda hoping you could..."

I chuckled at Alice's surprised expression.

"I'll cook breakfast dad just give us a moment."

"Don't take to long."

"yes dad."

I kissed Alice on the cheek and got up and proceeded to get dressed. I heard a gasp as I pulled my clothes off. I smiled at her reaction as I began to redress once new underwear, pants and bra were back on I turned to Alice who was still stunned in place on my bed. I walked over and leaned over her again and kissed her quickly.

"You should get dressed love. Just use my clothes it will take to long otherwise. Even with your speed." I kissed her again and then pulled back.

"I'll see you down stairs love." I grabbed a shirt and threw it on as I left my room and went down stairs.

"good morning dad."

"morning bells" I could see he had questions.

"She is if that's the question you want to ask and no nothing happened last night."

He relaxed instantly.

"I'm happy for you bells. It sure took you long enough."

Alice came bounding down the stairs in a shirt that said 'I love vampires'. it was left over from the Premier of a vampire movie called twilight that my friends had taken me to. I laughed at the irony of her wearing it.

"hello I'm Bella's father."

"hello my name is Alice Cullen." She put her hand out to shake. Dad ignored it and pulled her into a hug.

"well welcome to our house."

She looked stunned but pleased and quickly hugged him back.

"Dad, don't scare her."

"What I can't be happy you finally found a girlfriend? I mean you never dated, never liked anyone. Never showed any more interest in anyone. Except a long time ago, Even then I never heard about those quickys till recently."

"Dad!"

I yelled in horror. He knew I was older than my current age and although I had never had a lover in this life time he knew I had before. I was over three thousand years old what can I say? It wasn't like it was a secret that I would have sex in that time but for him to tell my mate and make it seem recent! I hadn't had a lover or any type of sex in over 300 years and he made it seem like it was last year.

"relax bells I know you haven't done anything in a long time. That is why I was surprised to see someone in your bed and the fact that you were both clothed is amazing you must really love her."

"Oh my gosh."

I tried to hide as much as I could as I cooked not daring to look up. she laughed at my shyness and my father was chuckling. I felt cold arms wrap around me and knew before she even touched me that it was her.

"Well I love you too. I have had partners in the past as well so don't worry about it. Your better than all of them and I haven't even had you in bed yet.

" Her lips were near my ear. I blushed at how bold she was and how close.

"love I think those eggs are almost done."

she released me and looking down sure enough they were pretty much done. I put them on two plates and put one in front of my dad and one where I planned to sit. I pulled Alice into my lap as I sat down. she squeaked once again in surprise and I chuckled.

"Take care of her Bella. She is to cute, nice and kind to let go of."

"Wouldn't even if I could dad."

Alice blushed and seemed embarrassed at the comment. I put my hand on her cheek and gently made her face me and kissed her gently.

"Well time for me to leave!"

We both jumped a little bit we had forgotten that he was there. Alice looked embarrassed and looked away shyly.

"Have a good day dad!"

"Good bye mister swan!"

"Good bye girls. Don't forget you have school!" I chuckled and buried my face into her neck.

"So who are these vampires you are in love with? I may have to teach them a lesson. Your mine." I tried to keep the possessive purr from my part way succeeding.

"I should ask you the same question. It is your shirt after all." She chuckled.

"that one is obvious she is sitting in my lap."

I smiled as I saw her aura pulse with happiness.

"well come on little vampire. We are taking my car." I lifted her in a bridal style.

"but I like my Porsche!"

"you will like my car to."

"It's not that piece of junk of a truck I saw the other day in your yard is it?"

I laughed hard at that, while the trash heap was mine I was going to use the scrap for my new project. It should be fine as long as the military doesn't notice the extra features i'm panning to make to what will be a mammoth of a truck.

"no it's not my car ,tragically. you will like mine I promise."

I opened the garage,or my portion of the garage.I had moved my car here along with a expensive set of dual swords in a Chinese like style that is no longer known how to be used to it's full potential and a old style bow from the medieval times. I had used both recently for simple training because I was bored. Both I had used for years as simple practice tools when I got them they were at the cost of what could be seen as 10 American because of them being as old as they are they are now worth quite a bit of money.

"Don't mind them i'm a bit of a collector of rare things like that." I moved over to the tarp that was covering my car.

"those are older than me! Where did you fin..." I pulled off the cover and smiled at the small gasp.

"does this beat that rust bucket outside or is it still lacking?" I laughed at her expression.

"this is yours?"

"Yah me and a friend built it awhile ago I make adjustments now and then to make it fit the times. Like the doors I've replaced so that they do this."

I walked over to the passenger door and slid the almost seamless panel to the side and touched the pad underneath. The door opened up so that it slid up onto the car then flipped up slightly. I held out my hand towards her. she took it with a look of one who has just had their mind blown. I guided Her to sit down on the seat which automatically adjusted to her body type and adjusted the heat to be pleasant. I tapped the door and it closed. I went to the other side and climbed in. I reached over and buckled Alice sense she was apparently to stunned to do anything. After I did that I kissed her because she was just to cute not to.

"I have died and gone to heaven."

I laughed and started it. Though there was almost no sound at all due to their not actually being an engine, well not an engine you would usually think of. I pulled out of the garage and hit the button to close it. I went faster than I usually would to show off.I glanced over to see her grinning like a fool.

We arrived in good time. We had left at a time that even Alice would have been late if she had been driving. With me and my car we had gotten there a couple minutes earlier than I usually would and apparently seconds after the rest of the cullens. I pressed a button on the door activating a voice sensor.

"darken tint."

The car darkened the tint on the windows. I took my shirt off leaving me in my pants and sports bra. I kissed the still stunned and now shocked Alice while I slid her shirt off. She seemed like she wanted to pull away but instead she leaned in. I pulled away teasingly. I put the 'I love vampires' shirt on and looked over to my love.

"you may want to put that shirt on before I get over to open your door.

" I left the car and walked around to the other side where I opened the door to find a now fully dressed Alice.I took her hand and helped her out of my car.

"that was not fair."

"I'm sorry love." To her surprise I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me leading her into a kiss.

"I can make it up to you later if you want."

She blushed so hard and I heard Edward and Jasper laughing from inside the black Volvo.

"shut up you two!" She yelled while everyone else simply looked confused.

I slid away grabbing her hand and started walking towards everyone else.

"well we love you too!" Emmet declared laughter woven into his voice.

"that shirt looked better on Alice." Edward said with a smirk as he got out of his car.

"everything looks better on Alice, is like a freaking goddess."

"well that freaking goddess seems to want to freak you."

Jasper said almost taunting us. I stopped and pulled her to me kissing her neck.

" I wouldn't mind that." I looked up to see him just sputter.

"he didn't expect you to be that blunt."

Edward said chuckling, most likely at what his mate was thinking.

"what kind of car is that?" I looked up to see rose eyeing my 'car'.

"Uh don't know I never named it." Her thin eyebrow raised a bit in a questioning look.

"me and a friend built it from 's one of two and the doors,trunk, and seats are my own improvements making it one of a kind."

"could I look?"

"what?"

"can I take a look under the hood?"

I couldn't let her look. I had it configured so that it looked mostly like a modern engine. Except that it wasn't actually hooked up to rose knew anything about cars it would be obvious. but what was a good excuse?

" come on rose if you took a look you would have it in pieces before anyone could say anything."

never thought I would be saying this, but thank goodness for Edward.

"so?"

"let's not take it apart I'd rather not have to call my friend to get the blue prints."

She pouted and glared at Edward.

"sorry just saying.

" He held his hands up in a surrendering way as she passed. Everyone else laughed and Emmet ran to catch up with her.

"My lady."

I held my arm out to Alice. She took it giggling all the while. I walked her to class when we got there she turned and smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter.

"uhm... See you at lunch?"

She said smiling and shifting her weight. She looked so cute and nervous.

" Hmm maybe."

I leaned in quickly and captured her lips. She moaned into my mouth and I found it lasting longer than I had ment it to. I pulled away slowly.

" I love you."

I turned quickly and left her standing there.

After forever and I mean forever my first period class ended. I stood up and practically ran back to Alice's class. I got there right before she walked out. I meshed with the crowd sneaking up behind her. seeing an opening I took it, I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"well hello beautiful, fancy seeing you here." I kissed her neck.

"hey I thought I was going to see you at lunch."she giggled as I practically purred into her neck.

" To long to wait." she giggled more

"well you have me for as long as you want. You are my mate I'll never leave you. You may not understand because your human. But you complete me, I don't care how long I live as long as I am with you. If I have to wait awhile it will be worth it."

I stopped grabbing her hand making her turn to me. I kissed her slowly gently. Cat calls and shouts raised around us. I ignored them all that mattered was my Alice. I pulled away slowly.

"I know Alice. Believe it or not I've been waiting for a long time as well. I love you more than you will be able to understand. But now that I've found you I don't want to be away from you. I know we have a really long time as well. I love you more than you will be able to understand. But now that I've found you I don't want to be away from you. I know we have a really long time to be together but... Without you next to me I just feel empty. I need you Alice."

I brought her hand still wrapped in mine to my lips. I closed my eyes while Just barely brushing my lips against her hand.

"Alice I would wait thousands of years for you but I don't want to. I don't want to be without you ever again."

I opened my eyes to see her looking at me with a smile on her face and tears threatening to spill over.

" I love you Bella." Her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I love you too" I groaned as the school bell rang and Alice just chuckled into my neck.

"can we just skip?" I whispered into her hair. I didn't want to leave her embrace.

"sadly no."she said pulling away slowly.

"Hmm..."

"come on let's get this over this then we can be together."

"fine." I picked her up bridal style chuckling at the squeak she let out in surprise.

**As always questions, comments requests just hit the little review box at the bottom.**


	6. Chapter 6

another immortal chapter 6

Finally it was time for lunch. I ran towards the door to the class Alice was in. We collided at the door moving quickly out of the way of everyone else

. " I missed you."

" I missed you too."

We kissed and she once again took my arm as we headed toward the cafeteria. As we entered it was obvious that everyone was starting at us.

"gotta love small Towns."

I muttered as we headed towards the lunch line. Alice chuckled and kissed me on the cheek before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the line. We got our food and sat down at the family table. the whispering started as we sat down as if it were safe or something. They weren't even subtle about their whispers and pointing. It got on my nerves.

especially the ones that were saying mean things. I heard everything from : "oh they look cute together." To: "all that Alice needs is a real man not a wimp like Jasper or Bella" I shook in anger at a few of them.

"do you not like them knowing we are together?"

I looked over to see Alice with worry in her face and a trace of hurt that was barely Visible. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her again. kissing her on front of everyone pretty much shut everyone up.

"yes!"

A smacking sound followed breaking the non-existent spell that kept everyone quiet. Leave it to Emmet. I pulled away slightly still hugging her. I let my nose brush against her ear.

" I don't mind them knowing at all. Your my love and I want Everyone to know it. I would never be ashamed of us."

" thank you." She hugged me tighter.

" your thanking me for being in love with the most beautiful girl ever."

" it would be weird for you to love yourself."

"your crazy i'm nowhere near you in that respect."

" that's what you say."

I kissed her again. I just couldn't help it. She was just sitting in my lap smiling and chuckling cutely. How can you not kiss her when she is like that.

"squeee! Its like real life bellice!" We pulled apart laughing.

"do I even want to know who said that?" Every one at the table laughed.

"what is your next class love?"

" P.E."

"finally a class with you!"

I finished my meal just before the bell rang. We walked to the gym with our arms around eachother. We walked into the locker room and went to our lockers which were near each others. I had changed most of the way into my gym clothes preferring the sweat pants to the running shorts. I was putting on my shoes,my shirt sitting next to me When I heard a locker slam behind me.

" what are you dykes doing here?"

I turned to see a girl standing arms crossed and she didn't seem happy.

" i'm getting ready for P.E."

"Yah? Well, we don't want dykes in here checking us out as we changed."

"well its a good thing we aren't checking you out then isn't it? Let's go Alice."

I threw my shirt on leading Alice away gently. As we walked in those who were already ready turned to look at us. You could hear the whispers but we both ignored them and got into line. I snarled at the comment nearby something about Alice needing a strong man not a wimpy girl. I glared at him till Alice took my hand. The coach came in and did a role call.

"alright ladies listen up!"

I smiled as the boys grumbled about being called ladies.

"today we are doing a physical evaluation meaning we are going to break you today and turn your sweat and tears into hard numbers. You will be split up into 5 groups. You will do each task as fast as you can, long as you can our as many as you can. Here are the groups..."

I was in a group with my Alice. Unfortunately the jerk that had said that Alice needed a real man was also in our group. He came up next to Alice smiling as he said hi. All I wanted to do was push him away and hold her tight to me. But I wouldn't control Alice, if she wants to come to me she will. As if sensing my thoughts were of her she turned and smiled at me. I stiffened as I heard him whisper that she should leave me to be with him. My hands clenched and I felt the vibrations of my teeth grinding. She turned him down and I felt relief fill me. She turned again and walked towards me wrapping her arms around me as soon as possible.

" group 3 your first stop is at the push-up mats."

Our group walked over and I purposely took the Matt next to the guy that had hit on my Alice.

"let's see who is more of a 'strong man' that she 'needs' shall we?" He laughed outright.

"bring it on girly"

the coach blew his whistle.

"alright you will do push-ups as I say. When I say down you go down, if I say up you will go up. If your push ups are to sloppy I won't count them. Ready? Go! Up, down, up, down..."

We followed the instructions. One by one the kids dropped leaving me and the idiot with a death wish. I kept going unfazed as I waited for him to drop I could go all day. I acted as if I was tired of course. I can't give the impression that i'm not tired no matter how much I wanted to it would raise to many questions. Finally he dropped panting like the dog he was. I passed him by 5 before acting like I collapsed in exhaustion. Alice came over and helped me up.

"sit ups next, pair up. Same as before up and down on my count."

I leaned back Alice sitting on my feet. I saw the dog lay down near me.

"ready to get beaten again?"

"you got lucky the first time."

" luck has nothing to do with it."

"whatever stupid dyke."

" don't ever talk to get like that got that Newton?" Alice was seething. Her nails digging into his knee cap.

"owww!"

"love he's not worth it." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Then once again we were doing rep after rep. Once again I win easily. As I come up for my final sit up I hold myself up and Alice gives me a victory kiss. We switch places and coach starts again. I watch her as she does the reps. I trace her figure in my mind memorizing as much as I can. from that brilliant smile to the small bit of skins visible where her shirt had rode up just enough to reveal it.

"like what you see?"

"very much so." I looked up to see Alice smiling and a blush in her aura still doing sit ups.

" I would kiss you for that but..."

"you can't kiss me while doing sit ups?"

" no sadly."

" do you want a kiss that bad?" I watched her out as she continued.

"yes, always."

" then let's fix that."

I leaned over pressing on her knees and followed her down as she came up our lips met. I follows her for a sit up before we got yelled at.

"swan, Cullen, PDA to a minimum." After a couple more reps she stopped and I lated next to her waiting for every one else to finish.

"hello do you have a Bella swan in your class?"

"yes she is in group 3 over there."

I was tempted to look but resisted the urge to look, acting almost asleep. I felt a presence at our feet.

" ange Echilibrat. You should come with me."

I stiffened at the informal title. But it was still my title, informal or not.

"don't you even act like you are asleep to me." I opened my eyes to see a figure I never thought I would see.

"hello brother."


	7. Chapter 7

another immortal chapter 7

Healer: younger. wait why am I telling you this? read the chapter!

lexi lex 1996: lolz it isn't? why not?

DeJee: it isn't it?

TwihardForever18: continuing it as requested and don't worry I have some chapters already written.

thiree:What is he doing there? hmm chapter explains kinda... I think.

NANA100: sorry this probably doesn't count as soon but it is here.

Raven Wolfbird: yah, I know I could and I am trying and yes **I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA (HINT,HINT, TO ALL YOU OUT THERE.) ** I am trying I promise but truthfully I suck at writing and am suprised to get any good reviews at all so I'll try. thanks for reviewing!

WhatEverxx: keep updating, Alright I think I can do that.

"Sister, father wants to talk to you."

"and why is that?"

"you have a brother?" We both looked at Alice and surprise passed over his face.

" Dear ange who is this?" The formal tone he used was bone chilling.

"This is my girlfriend." I felt Alice become happier.

"I'm sorry sister I did not know. This is an unexpected factor. Father will definitely want to see you."

"If you haven't noticed but I'm at school I will go later."

"He wants you now."

"He can wait." I glared at him letting no emotion on to my face.

"As you wish." He turned and left the room with out another word.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing just old friends wanting to talk." She looked at me with a look that clearly said 'your lying and I wish you trusted me to enough to tell me.'

"We didn't exactly leave on good terms last we saw each other."

"Is it safe to go?"

"Of course we are like siblings no matter how bad things get we'll always be on somewhat friendly terms." Well at least enough to warn the other person before attacking them...maybe.

"Alright." PE ended and I walked Alice to class. I kissed her at the door. I turned and started walking to my class.

"Who is she really?" My 'brother' was leaning against a couple lockers.

"Well hello to you too Demi. I haven't seen you since you were trying to enslave a puppet maker."

"Yes you were quite rude in interrupting my progress."

"You deserved it endorsing creatures that enjoy mass killing and mind control is against the rules."

"So they say. You didn't answer my question."

"She is my mate."

"Impossible."

"Shows what you know kid."

Demi my 'brother' stepped away from the lockers he was leaning against.

"You watch your mouth scum. I'm only a thousand years younger." I stepped up in front of him.

"No you listen. I am of a higher generation,of a higher rank and of a higher title. I am allowed to do things without your opinion. Your a brother of the order so I won't hurt you for that insult. But get this through you're thick skull . . . That is all you need to know. Go send your message boy."

"It isn't right. I won't allow it. I would rather die then let you bring shame to our kind."

"To bad you already did that."

"I will get you for that."

He lunged forward a set of claws aimed at my face. I grabbed his arm and caught him by his neck. Phasing to the roof quickly to avoid being seen.

"Read my lips child. 't . ." I twisted his hand with each word. "Do you understand?"

"scum." He tried spitting at me but he never got the chance. I broke his hand before he could even properly try.

"Deliver your message like a good little boy." I dropped him and headed to class.

After the final class I drove Alice home and kissed her goodbye. I then headed towards the only nearby place they could be. The old church had been neglected in the woods for a long time now. It stopped being used by the church when people started getting hurt due to falling debris and bad floor boards. Well at least that was the official saying. The true cause had to do with too many pixie's that found a stash of the sugary powder in tubes that were named partially after them. 5 men stood at the doors. I walked up completing the circle that they were forming.

"Yes? What seems to be the matter?"

"You risk exposure." The father spoke slowly.

"I know that."

"Who would have thought that ange would be in trouble?"

"She wouldn't do it usually. There has to be a good reason. Right?"

"I judge it to be a good reason. Did Demi not warn you?"

"No he refused to say anything except that you were scum and were committing a great crime. Although deciding by his half healed hand i'm guessing he stepped out of line again." I smiled

"I have found my mate." The circle became silent to the point none of them were breathing.

"Well that is something..." The whole group started laughing.

"Well that explains why Demi didn't tell us he still thinks Echilibrat's can't be gay." Ior said chuckling.

"I thought I proved that a long time ago."

"He thought it was a stunt, suci"

"Me and my baby a stunt? He deserved that broken hand."

"Well who is it?"

"Her name is Alice and she is a vampire that only feeds from animals."

"Well you did always like the strange ones."

"Shut up Diabo"

"Woo hoo party time!" Pepo jumped up fist raised into the air.

"Father I wish to do a proper exposure as soon as possible. I also wish to be properly bound to her. The rages due to the mate bond have become increasingly hard to control. Cementing the bond should make sure that rage is only present in the form of thoughts."

"What if she denies you?"

"Then I die but I will not lie to her any longer than needed. I also wish for the family to know."

" I will not allow that."

" I wasn't really asking."

"When they said you were the smartest of the fourth generation they weren't kidding were they? Oh well, the exposure will take place the solstice after your day of birth."

"As the fathers wish."

"The penalties are still in place otherwise." I sighed. Great now Jasper and Edward are in danger. Father walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders probably misreading my actions.

" Be patient and soon enough you can tell her. your bapa would be proud to see how strong you have been. You have earned your title and the right to a mate. I agree with your brothers it is about time."

"Thank you father I must get going."

"Farewell my child. Oh and angel your creation sister will want to know about this."

" I know she will." Great dealing with my biological sister... " I'll tell her eventually."

this is going to be an interesting solstice...

**A puppet maker is a myth that if I remember correctly started in Russia. I don't remember the proper name for the creature... But they appeared as old men and would take a human make them forget everything and controlled their moments with invisible strings. They would take over whole Towns by making the men fight their wives or children**

** the names are usually translations and in random languages via google translate so they may not even be correct. I'd you wish to know what they mean:

Echillibrat (the type of creature they are): in Romanian means balanced.

Ange(part of Bella's proper name): angel

Suci: in Malay means holy

Diabo: in Portuguese means devil

pepo: in Swahili means demon

Bapa: means father I don't remember which language.

Ior: not actually in a student language just the end part of warrior.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Guess what? I have a Beta now! thanks so much to Twihardforever18. **

ulagal13: they are a bit short right now aren't they? Hmmm i'll have to do a long one soon...

ShadowCub: yah, i'm not good at explaining these things well. pretty much if she tells the people who find out and her are punished I based it off of storys about fae and fairy circles if that helps. :/

WhatEverxx: I'm glad you liked it, I'm thinking about when to reveal it. The solstice it will all be explained, but i'm not sure if I am going to let the rest of the cullens remain in the dark for that long... As to rosalie, also somthing i'm trying to figure out.

thiree: Her biological sister I think i'm going to have her come around near when alice and the other cullens find out. Not sure about that yet. Once again sorry for not make everything clear. A side effect to a non-(insert creature here) is usually bad. In fairy lore, if you happen to go into a fairy ring you get cursed until the fairy owner lifts the curse. Other types of creatures and the effects include : slavery, removing all memories, missing body parts, torture, ect... in this case Echilibrats need to get permision from the fathers (it gets explained at the solstice) to reveal the true them or all involved get hurt. so if Jasper and Edward know and the Fathers find out they get punished. (that was a long explanation...)

Guest: uh kinda. So far i'm mixing angels, some types of fae (fairy peoples, yes their is more than one kind. no pixies aren't fae.) and some other weird creatures. It's pretty much a mutt of all creatures of my making. When they find out I will make sure to make it detailed.

***I don't own anything. wish I did but nope, except the plot line.***

I returned home feeling drained from everything that happened that day.

I could smell her faintly as I walked up the steps. I paused inhaling the sweet aroma before opening the door. Her scent hit me a bit harder. I looked around as I entered and decided she must be in my room.

"Hey dad you want to play a game?"

He looked up at me emotions switching rapidly. He recognized the code words.

"Sure Bella."

He got up and grabbed a notebook and two different colored pens from a drawer. It was our notebook. It held tons of sketches ranging from scenes of the beach to the figure of a lone fairy. All of them in strictly two colors and all of them hide messages.

In a way the notebook was a bunch of messages. If you knew what to look for you could find tiny words crossing over each other, scrawled into seemingly straight lines, literally making a picture from the words and lines.

I started drawing two parallel lines curving into a bunch of lines. In those bunch of lines was the simple phase 'father is looking'

Dad took the notebook and nodded his head and began to draw. He handed it back to me. There was a single line starting on the inside of my lines curve and leading way from my message with various squiggles and curves. In them the message.

'Because of Alice? Will they unveil themselves?'

I Drew my answer back and so on. The conversation through art continued.

'Yes and yes.'

'To me?'

'Maybe'

'Why secrecy?'

'Penalties still in place.'

'Ah, so keep quiet act dumb.'

'Yes and protect Cullen's. 2 know.'

'I'll try.'

We both nodded. I looked down at the drawing that held our conversation and smiled.

It was a drawing of Alice and I kissing on a porch swing. A field of flowers behind us. The start of our conversation being a part of my belt.

"We still are in tune with each other."

"I think you have gotten better at drawing bells. This one is beautiful."

"I think the thing we were drawing is what makes it so beautiful." I smirked as he laughed.

"Night dad."

"Night bells."

I walked up the stairs trying to gauge how long she has been in my room by the scent. It was fairly hard to do, due to the fact that I kept getting distracted by the scent itself.

When I got to the door I opened it hard enough that it swung close after hitting the wall and I had walked through it. I threw my bag towards my desk and turned and fell backwards onto my bed.

When I opened my eyes I was met with the wonderful face of my goddess.

"Well hello love." I reached a hand up and let it trace song the bottom of Alice's jaw.

"that good?" Her hand was brushing through my hair.

"It wasn't that bad father is a little surprised that I have fallen in love but that's it. He wants to meet you on the upcoming solstice."

"The solstice? Why then? And who is he because I know Charlie."

"Alice I'm adopted. I was adopted at a very young age. My birth father died. I would usually be entrusted to his brother but he wasn't able to take care of me so he gave me to Charlie. So Charlie is my dad and my birth father, brother is my father. I hope that makes sense." I hated telling lies to her but she can't know till the solstice. I can't let her get hurt.

I felt the bed shift as Alice rolled over so she was lying on her back. Her head next to mine.

"Oh, and your brother?"

"An annoying cousin that I hate. But father thinks if we call each other brother and sister we will get along better."

"He can't be that bad."

"He is."

"Bella?"

"Yes love?"

"Why did he call you Ange Echillibrat?"

I stiffened I forgot he had said that. That fool was he trying to make things difficult? Its Demi of course he is.

"It's a family name. When I was adopted, Charlie and Renee changed my name."

"Oh, that makes sense."

I turned so I was on my side and looking towards her.

"How did you change? How did you become a vampire?" She stiffened

"I don't know."

She didn't know? Dose amnesia happen to vampires? No not really from what I knew. Sometimes they forget their human life yes. But I have never heard of a vampire that didn't knower how they were changed. She must have been asleep or unconscious when turned. That would explain it.

"Do you remember when you were human?"

"No..." Sadness colored her usually bright aura. She didn't remember anything but this life. Her earliest memory would be of trying to fight the thirst. How was she always so happy? She is just amazing. How can she take so much?

I leaned over, pressing my lips to hers. I let my hand travel up above my head down her arm. My nails just gliding over the skin. My hand met hers and they linked together. My thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. Her other hand came up to get tangled in my hair. Once again I broke the kiss as I tasted venom.

Her aura was back to its usual color but now I could see the murkiness behind the brightness. The hidden sadness that she probably didn't even register most of the time.

"How do you always seem to know what to do?" She spoke smiling her eyes reverting to their usual color.

"I pay attention."

"You're weird."

"You're a vampire."

"Touché." I pecked her cheek and got up.

I went to my drawers and threw a shirt and shorts to her then started to change. I changed into my usual night time attire of a tank top and boxers.

I turned around to see Alice in a tickle me Elmo shirt and the shorts I had thrown her.

"I wonder if vampires are ticklish." I started walking towards her slowly.

"Bella... No Bella. Bella!" I chased her, quickly catching her and picking her up. I put her on my bed and began my assault. She began laughing as soon as I started tickling her.

"Bella stop!" I stopped positioned over her my hands resting on her stomach.

"Yes love?" I leaned over teasingly. I grinned as I saw a blush enter her aura as she noticed our position.

"I'll lose control..." She was about to go on but I cut her off by putting my finger to her lips.

"No you won't."

"How do you know?"

"You can't hurt me Alice no matter if you wanted to or not."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

She looked at me in disbelief.

"Bella, I'm a vampire."

"Alice, you're my mate."

She didn't say anything just looked at me and I couldn't read her. I can't read auras well anyways but with the mass amount of emotions she was feeling now I was hopeless. If only I could read her mind.

"Alice sleep with me tonight." She jumped the little but she could at being snapped out of her thoughts.

"Bella I'm not ready..."

"Not like that. Just lay with me, don't leave." She nodded and smiled

"I won't leave you ever." And with that we snuggled and I feel asleep in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**felt like being nice, so I give you this chapter so you don't need to wait ain't I nice?**

thiree: glad you like. I hope it goes well too. lolz choices, choices...

TwihardForever18: glad you like especialy 'cause you edit them. Wouldn't want you editing you don't like :P

Crazy Heart 101: they are such a good pairing aren't they?

NANA100: lolz I'm glad you like.

RainBlueWater: Yes! perfect score.

***still don't own anything.***

I woke up to her scent surrounding me.

"I need to hunt."

"Well good morning to you to."

I sat up holding her hand so she couldn't leave.

"Bella I'm home." Charlie yelled as he came in.

"He left?"

"You two come down."

"Come on Alice."

I got up only to be pulled back by are still linked hands.

"Bella I need to hunt."

"I know now come on."

I pulled her up. She tried to stay a far away as our clasped hands would allow. I felt sorry for her. But I could smell it and that would make everything better. I could sense that those two had been here.

"Here Bella. Oh and don't stay in there all day it may be a weekend but that is no excuse to spend all day in your room. No matter what you are doing." My dad handed me a bag and a plate of food.

"Thanks dad."

I took both in one hand and pulled Alice back upstairs and though my room to the bathroom.

"Alice sits down."

"Bella..."

"Just do as I say. Wait here."

I left him sitting on the edge of the tub. As I entered my room I took out the two bags of liquid out of the bag.

Edward and Jasper had given Charlie for Alice's special diet. I took it out of the Tupperware containers and took off the extra seals and safety wrapping that would usually keep the bags holding the blood from puncturing. I grabbed my plate and the two bags of blood. I entered throwing one of the two bags at her. She grabbed it from the air and her eyes instantly turned black. She bit into it without even having a chance to resist.

I sat down and started eating my food.

I watched as she drained the first bag. Her feeding, getting slower as she did. After it was empty she dropped it her eyes opening in horror. I saw fear and worry almost over come her aura. A bit of blood trailing at one side of her mouth. I leaned over wiping it up and unconsciously liking it off of my finger.

It was deer blood. I recognized from the time when humans would sacrifice animals to me. Eating an uncooked animal wasn't pleasant but you had to do what you had to do.

I continued to eat my food feeling her eyes watching me. I looked up to see her look shocked. I looked at her for a bit and realized there was still black just faintly at the edge of her eyes.

I reached behind me in the cupboard and pulled out a glass. I opened the second bag of blood and filled the cup. I turned and handed it to Alice, then resumed eating.

"Why are you so calm about this?"

I looked up at Alice who had her head tilted to the side.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You just saw a vampire drink unknown blood and you are fine with it?"

"I saw the love of my life eat her breakfast, that's all I recognized. I know you drink blood and my blood tempts you. I know that. But I also know that you would never hurt me intentionally so it doesn't mater. I love you, nothing is going to change that, especially not this, I promise."

We both sat thinking till she spoke.

"How did it taste?"

"What?"

"The blood, you licked it."

"Oh, um... like venison grizzle without the meaty taste."

"Wow I'm impressed. It is actually deer blood."

"Yes! Score one for me!" I pumped my fist in the air. She laughed and almost doubled over laughing. Something that was unnecessary but she did it, probably out of habit. But the sound enthralled me, her smile was beautiful, she was beautiful.

"Alice would you go on a date with me?" She stopped laughing and looked at me a smile still on her face.

"Now?"

"No its sunny now. Tomorrow? Around 6?"

"Of course, it's a date."

"Yes score two!" I cheered sending Alice into another fit of laughter.

"What am I at?"

"A thousand and one. I have a bit of catching up to do."

"How did I get so many points?"

"For being you."

"Awwww" she leaned over and kissed me.

"Let's go down stairs."

"Okay I think you lost a point for that one."

"Come on Alice as much as I like my points I really don't want my dad thinking of reasons why we aren't down there yet."

Her noise crinkled up.

"Oh wow... Yah. Let's go...oh crap sunlight..."

"You think sunlight gets into this house at 10 am on a Saturday morning? You're funny."

We walked, once again, down stairs hand in hand. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer.

"Morning dad."

"Well hello you two that was quicker than I expected."

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen to put my dishes away.

I heard Alice gasp and turned to see her holding the notebook my father and I had drawn our conversation in.

"Do you like it?" My dad asked from the living room. Alice turned to stare at my dad her jaw hanging open a bit.

"Did you draw this?" My father chuckled.

"Me and Bella. The black was Bella and the blue was me. We take turns till the picture is done. It's kind of a trust game for us to see if we can still understand each other as well as we think we can. Go ahead and flip through there are tons in there."

I watched a she flipped through her jaw dropping a little more each time she flipped the page. After she was most of the way through I walked behind her letting my hands naturally resting on her hips as I looked over her shoulder. She stopped on another picture a woman holding a young child standing in a room that I knew to be a version of a room in my house in Russia. The one that I made for my mate if I ever managed to find her.

"That's my room." I looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"This is my room. See that dresser there, it has a nick in it just like mine and the mirror has the same quote written at the top as mine."

I was surprised, Alice slept in the room I had designed for my mate in a remake of my house.

"Which one is that?" Alice turned the notebook around so Charlie could see it.

"I remember that. You kept on having weird dreams and we talked about it over that picture. That's why the majority of the picture is drawn in black."

"You were having weird dreams?" Alice turned her head a bit so she was looking up and behind her at me.

"Yah I kept having dreams of a wedding and a little girl and her mother. There is another one of the wedding a couple pages before if I remember correctly."

Alice turned the pages and sure enough there I was across from a beautiful young woman. Next to her was a tall slender figure and behind that woman was a short woman that radiated kindness. Finally there was a young man with hair going everywhere. On the side I was standing the men stood behind me. A big burly young man, then a kind sophisticated older gentleman and finally a young man with slightly long hair. Everyone on the right with the beautiful young woman was wearing white, even the young man in the tux. Everyone on my side was wearing clothes that were shaded black.

The whole picture was drawn mostly in my black pen. The only thing that was drawn in Charlie's blue was the preacher and the chairs with friends and family in them their backs turned towards us.

I had never understood the picture or the dreams till I looked at it with Alice in my arms...

"It's our wedding..." Charlie did a spit take and Alice froze.

"What are you talking about Bella? I wasn't exactly prepared for you two to get married so soon. I thought I had at least a month..."

"No dad this picture, my dreams... They are all about Alice."

"But how?" I looked down at my love that was still in my arms.

"You must have rubbed off on me, before we even met."

"Do you think it will come true?" She looked down at the picture again.

"How could it not?" I chuckled at Charlie's answer.

"He is right, how could it not? I love you and you love me so why not?"

"One condition girls, give me a month I'd rather not have to tell you're mom right now."

"As you wish dad. Besides I want her to meet father first and we still haven't had our first date yet. Then we can."

"Do you mean it?" I looked down at her. She was starting at the picture.

"If you will say yes when the time comes." She smiled and turned and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**I have decided the next chapter shall be fluff atack so prepare yourself.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Not as fluffy as I would like but still lots of fluff. For all of those who are wondering, yes I am stalling to figure out what I am doing because the plot is running away from me :P**

Healer: fluff is here!

ShadowCub: I figure if you learn that your daughter is older than dirt (probably litteraly) I figured finding out she was gay would be like next to nothing. Besides Alice is to awesome not to like so how can he find fault in it?

Crazy Heart 101: are you sure? FLUFF ATTACK! well not that much fluff but you get it.

ladygoddess8: yah that's what I thought too. my brother and I do it every now and then. Me and my dad used to but alas we don't that much anymore.

* * *

I walked up to her door. She had gone home after another night in each other's arms. (Well that and quite a few games of scramble. Poor Charlie

I don't think he ever won a game.)

She had woken up and blurred home around 1ish saying she had to get ready. Why some one needed 5 hours to get ready was beyond me. I had spent that time setting up our date and now it all cane down to now when the date would actually start.

I knocked on the door although they all probably knew the exact moment I had pulled into their overly long driveway. Rosalie answered the door with a smile with Emmett flanking her.

"Ah Bella come in." She motioned fit me to enter.

"She is still getting ready with Esme. In the mean time come with me."

I followed her with a hint of fear due to the evil smirk on her face.

She led me to the living room where everyone but Alice and Esme was sitting. As I entered Carlisle stood up.

"Bella please take a seat."

I walked to the chair he had motioned to and vaguely noticing Emmett and Rosalie sitting down as well.

"Bella we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Bella I need to know... What are your intentions with my daughter?"

The whole room burst into laughter.

"Dad!" a voice cried in outrage from upstairs.

"Well." I tried to speak around the giggles that seemed determined to make their presence known.

"Do you mean tonight or in general?"

"Both."

"Tonight. Take her to a couple places have dinner make her happy. In general. Be a couple for a bit, get married live forever together."

"Well you have my approval! Welcome to the family."

"Dad!"

The whole family laughed again.

"I'm glad you approve."

"You should really stop teasing her dear. She is a bit nervous about tonight." I turned to see Esme entering the room.

"Mom!"

"She is ready; she should be coming down soon."

"Thank you ma'am" I got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

She came down the stairs slowly and captured my heart all over again. She was wearing a black dress that ended just over her knees and flared out a little at the bottom, Black embroidered flowers twirling around her abdomen and over one shoulder. I took her hand as she got close enough and watched mesmerized by the way the fabric hugged parts of her and the way it moved as she walked.

"You look...wow" she smiled at me making my heart flip flop and butterflies to take flight in my stomach.

"You look amazing as well."

I was relived to hear her say that. In fact I felt a little self conscious. All I was wearing was black slacks, a button down dark grey almost black shirt with a black designer jacket.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes." She wrapped an arm around my waist and we headed towards my car.

"Bring her back some time this week please." I laughed as I saw Carlisle get hit by his wife before I opened the door and let my love slip in. I waved goodbye and climbed in.

I was met with a passionate kiss as the door closed.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Aw come on."

"You will enjoy it I promise."

"I know I'll enjoy it but I want to know what I'll be enjoying."

"Just wait love."

She begged the rest of the way for me to tell her. It was cute. It was obvious she wasn't use to not knowing something.

"Come on we have to walk the rest of the way." I opened her door and helped her out.

We waked asking an unmarked trail till I found the tree that I was looking for. Walking to the tree next to it I pulled a rope that had been hidden and a rope ladder fell and ended a couple of feet from the ground.

"Ladies first."

I held my hand out to her and she took it and allowed me to guide her to the ladder.

"I'll see you up there."

We kissed quickly and then she started to climb. After she had reached the top I climbed up. We were on a platform attached to the tree, a small staircase spiraling around the trunk. I took her hand and led her up. We stopped once we hit a landing that spanned between the tree we had just climbed and another nearby. The canopy that would be over us had been cut away so that you had a clear view of the stars. On the landing was a table set for two. A wine glass of blood with a pitcher next to it on one side and a bowl of pasta on the other. Candles were lit at strategic places and rose petals led the way from the top of the stairs to the table.

I walked over to the table and pulled her chair back.

"This is for us?"

"Of course."

She sat down and I gently pushed it in a bit. Leaning over, I whispered into her ear.

"Bon appetite, Mon amour."

I waked over to my seat and sat down and began to eat. Watching Alice all the while. I smiled in amusement at the wonder that even without her aura I could see clearly.

"How did I ever get lucky enough to have someone as amazing as you?"

"By being so amazing yourself."

She smiled and drank a little of the blood in her cup before her eyes got really wide.

"Oh my gosh what is this? It is delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it. I really had no clue what I was doing when I mixed it I made Edward try it to make sure it tasted alright and that it was safe."

"Safe?"

"There is a bit of seasoning in it. Tiny amounts about as much as you would breathe in if you smelled the plant for awhile. But I had to make sure it was safe so I used Edward as a test rat."

"Well it is delicious. My compliments to the chef."

We shared a smile and ate in a comfortable silence.

I finished before her and waited till she drank the last of it.

"Ready for the next part?"

"There is more?"

"There is always more when love its involved."

I held my hand out and she took it once again. I took her back down and walked into the forest.

"Bella, where are we going now?"

"You will see my love."

"I'm going to have to get use to not knowing things around you. It is kind of disconcerting not knowing."

"I'm sorry. It isn't that bad is it?"

"No it is kind of pleasant not knowing the majority of things you are doing. But on the other hand I kind of wish I could. When any of the others are in trouble I can see it. But with you I can't. I can't see anything with you, except every now and then if Jasper and Edward are nearby. I can't protect you like I can the others. It scares me."

"You don't have to protect me love."

"You're human."

"I'm me. I will be fine Alice."

"I know it's just if anything ever hurt you or worse..."

"It won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because what we have is too strong for anything to get in the way."

"I wish I had the faith in that like you do."

"Some day you will."

We reached what at first seemed like a clearing.

"We are here."

It was a small clearing that surrounded a part of a small lake. Near the shore was a mattress with flower pedals on it, surrounded by candles of various heights. A line of candles lit the way from the bed into the water. Several of them on posts over the water lighting a section of the water that otherwise reflected the night sky. Near the water there was a table with a small glass of blood and another of grape juice. Sitting next to it was two towels and a bathing suit for Alice. Off to the side of the table was a rack with clothes for the night and tomorrow.

She gasped her eyes twinkling at the scene. Silently I led her to the table and handed her the bathing suit. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly.

"Just past the bed is a changing tent."

She smiled and began what I can only describe as bounced off in that direction. Half way there however she looked over her shoulder and smiled. She stripped in front of me. All I could see was her back side but my gosh that was all it took to send my heart beating a million miles a minute. I shamelessly stared as she got dressed into the bathing suit. It was a two piece suit that was fairly modest in a deep blue color. The top stopped just over her belly button and the bottoms were

In a short style.

She turned smiling and walked back over to me. Our arms naturally went around each other.

"It's no fair. No matter how hard I try I will never be able to create a scene that does you justice. It just can't be done your to beautiful."

She silenced me with her lips gently touching mine.

"So am I the only who is getting in the water?" I smiled pulling away slightly. Trying and failing to ignore the feeling of regret from the loss of contact. I let my jacket slide of my shoulders and pulled the shirt over my head to reveal the top piece of my suit that looked like a sports bra. Her hand drifted to my abdomen.

I took off my pants; the bottoms to my suit were the same as hers. She took my hand and led me into the water. Watching her glide into the water I was memorized. It was like she was apart of it. I followed her in to about waist deep before she turned and kissed me. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and mine unconsciously wrapped around her waist. I slowly got lost in the feel of her lips against mine. Her body so close to mine touching in some places but others seemed miles away. Her hand drawing circles on my shoulders and upper back.

I got lost in it all. I got lost in her.

Then it all suddenly disappeared and all I knew was that I was in the water.

I emerged from the water wiping it out of my eyes and there she was laughing at me.

"That was no fair."

"What are you talking about?"

Her hand was covering her mouth as she struggled to keep in the string if giggles that was obviously coming.

"You little brat."

I lunged at her, knocking her over. We both landed in the water bubbles surrounded us as we laughed into the water. We both came up for air but not getting much due to us laughing to hard.

"And I'm the brat?" She was giggling around her words.

"Of course you took advantage of me when I was distracted."

"And you didn't?" She splashed me playfully.

I pulled get into a heated kiss and then dunked her.

"Now I have."

"No fair!"

"What?"

She splashed me and I splashed back quickly initiating a water fight. We splashed and played in the water for awhile. As we did I noticed that she was going easy on me. If I was human I would have a chance at getting in a couple good shots. If I went at my speed it would be an easy win. But as it was I did everything at a human pace.

Our little water fight ended with her lunging and grabbing me around the neck causing us to go under the water. She kissed me softly under the water and curled up into me. I wrapped an arm around her torso and another under her legs. I slowly emerged from the water carrying her, never breaking the kiss. She smiled into my lips and separated slowly leaving our fore heads pressed together as I waded towards the shore. I walked to the table and slowly released her legs so that she was standing and wrapped my other arm around her waist. We kissed again slowly, sensually.

I reached behind her and grabbed the two glasses. I pulled away slightly and handed her glass. I held mine up slightly and looked into her eyes.

"To our love."

She held hers up next to mine.

"To our love."

We both drank it eyes never leaving each other. We finished our glasses and set them down before linking hands.

"I'm going to get dressed for bed" she turned grabbing a towel and a pair of the pajamas sitting on the rack and waked into the wood line where the changing tent was.

I quickly dried and got dressed. She came out smirking as she saw me in my usual sleep wear sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"You change fast."

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Bella what is the bed for?"

"For us to sleep together."

"Bella I'm not ready. I don't have enough control. I..."

"Hey, hey, hey." I got up and rushed over as I felt panic enter her aura. I pulled her into my arms and held her to me.

"That's not what I meant. I know you're not ready. I just meant sleep together, like sleep in the same bed. Well I sleep with you next to me."

I pushed her back a bit gently and made her look at me.

"I wouldn't put you in a position like that. I just want to sleep out here with you next to me, near me."

"I want to Bella. I really do but... I don't think I have the control. If I turned you on accident... I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I know. Don't worry it will never happen. I will never push you that far."

"Thank you." She snuggled back into me and I kissed the top of her head before lifting her and lying down in the bed with her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep my wonderful human. I'll watch over you."

That is how I fell asleep. Her in my arms, surrounded by her scent, knowing we were both safe. Not even a squirrel would be able to bother us due to Edward and Jasper patrolling the area.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I realize I tend to mention things that are not usually known or I use the slang term. If you have a question about anything I mention review or message me and I'll try to explain it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Another Immortal

**okay i'm not dead, sorry life decided to be mean. but im back and I'll be nice and add 2 chapters!**

Crazy Heart 101:glad you liked it :) I am thinking about that...

NANA100: thank you that was what I was aiming for.

thiree: lolz you'll have to see.

WhatEverxx: yah that would be... i'm trying to avoid that.

A single star: thank you sissy :)

Chapter 11  
She moved in my arms suddenly waking me up. I did a quick assessment of the area around me. No one was near enough to cause her to be worried in fact there wasn't anyone or anything for miles.  
"Hmm? You okay love?"  
"Something is wrong"  
"What? Did you get a vision our something?"  
"No, its early morning but there is no birds chirping no animals nothing." I chuckled at her.  
"It's been like that for a while hasn't it love?"  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
"I asked Jasper and Edward to do a perimeter check. Don't let anything in or out."  
"They have been watching us the whole time?" I broke out into a full on laugh at her worry and embarrassment.  
"No otherwise you would have been able to sense them. Plus Edward says his abilities only work if he is in hearing range and he isn't so he can't read your mind."  
"What about yours he can hear human's thoughts better than he can hear mine."  
"He can't hear mine at all. Just like you can't see me and Jasper can't tell what I am feeling usually. They could be right at the foot of the bed and not be able to read me right now." She relaxed into me at the reassurances.  
"Well now that I'm awake..."  
"Sorry..."  
"No problem love."  
"Let's have breakfast."  
"Where is it? I didn't see it or smell it at all last night." I smirked and grabbed a mega phone from the top of the bed that had been hidden in the sheets.  
"Cover your ears love." I sat up and yelled into the mega phone. Once I heard their feet hit the ground I knew they were coming and laid back down next to my goddess. Which was giggling at my means of calling our breakfast.  
"Thank goodness you finally called we were about to eat Alice's breakfast." Edward said bursting into the clearing with a picnic basket.  
"Well looks like you to had fun last night." Jasper said observing the scene as he entered behind Edward.  
"Of course we did." I said taking the picnic basket and pulling out mine and Alice's breakfast.  
"So Alice how far did you get Bella to go?" Alice looked mortified at the question. Jasper looked about the same.  
"I do not want to know about their sex lives!"  
"Anyway who said I was trying to seduce her?"  
"You're a vampire, she is human, what story like that doesn't evolve the vampire seducing the human at least once?" Edward said like it was obvious.  
"One's that are about true love not just a silly story."  
"How far did you two get last night?" I asked throwing them two small bags of blood. Edward sputtered as the blood pack just bounced off him. Jasper on the other hand caught his and looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Whatever are you talking about Bella?"  
"Don't play stupid. Why do you think I asked you two and not Rosalie and Esme? You both obviously have the hots for each other so get together for goodness sake."  
"He does?" They both said at the same time.  
"Oh my gosh." I face palmed as Alice broke into a fit of giggles.  
"How do you not notice it?! One of you can read minds and the other can tell the emotions of those around them! How do you miss that?" they both just sat there rubbing their necks. Alice was laughing outright.  
"You knew?" Edward looked at Alice's shaking form.  
"Of course everyone did! We were all waiting for you guys to tell us. We all assumed you were already together."

"Wow. So uh want to be a couple?" Edward asked Jasper looking nervous. Both Alice and I covered each other's eyes and soon enough we heard them kiss.  
"Of course."  
"Good for you two now I'm begging you to please leave us. This is suppose to be a romantic breakfast with my girlfriend not an 'I've escaped Narnia party' "  
"Yah, Yah we are on it, honey." Jasper said wrapping an arm around Edward.  
"I could get use to that," and with that they sprinted off into the woods without another word.  
"So now that we are alone. Let's eat." We both ate in silence animal noses slowly returning to the forest around us.  
"Bella, thank you for everything last night was amazing. I do believe you have made me the most happiest vampire ever."  
"Really? I was under the impression that you have always been the happiest vampire in existence."  
"That maybe true. But I'm so much happier now."  
"I'm glad. I'm glad I can make you happy. I'm happy that you would even notice me most of the time."  
"Why is that?"  
"You may have to be more specific love."  
"Why does it make you happy that I would notice you? Of course I would notice you"  
"Alice you are a future seeing, beautiful, strong, happy, talented vampire. You being able to know I exist is a blessing to me."  
"It is as much of a blessing to me as well. I love you Bella."  
"I love you too."  
"Well I guess I should drop you off now. Wouldn't want your parents getting worried." I chuckled, winking at her as I got up and changed. "May I take you home my lady?"  
"What if I don't want to leave?"  
"I'll take you to your dad by force before stealing you again less than 5 minutes later." Alice laughed at me and got dressed herself.  
I drove get home went and cleaned up from our date and then returned to the Cullens house and picked her up again. reluctantly promising Carlisle to actually return his daughter for once. I took her up to Seattle and let her shop for a while. Watching her go from shop to shop and trying to avoid becoming her doll for the day. It was nice overall and in the end everything she had managed to try on and then let her buy for me was a suit that matched a dress she had bought earlier in the day. We finally left the shopping complex around 6 o'clock.  
I drove her home in silence and said goodnight kissing her for a while till Rose told us to knock it off or I would die from lack of oxygen. Yet again something that couldn't happen but it worried Alice enough she stopped.  
"Goodnight love."  
"Goodnight. Can I pick you up again tomorrow?"  
"No! I need my daughter back for at least one day!" Esme's voice came from upstairs.  
"But mom!"  
"No!" Alice turned to me with a sad look in her eyes.  
"I'll come back tomorrow night."  
"Alright I guess." I kissed her slowly and hugged her a little tighter before turning to leave. The door closed behind me awhile later. I turned to look at the door thinking about what would happen if I walked in and stayed there for the night.  
"You really love her don't you?" Pepo was sitting on my car when I turned around.  
"Yes, more than anything."  
"You well be able to tell her soon. Do you think she will accept you?"  
"I'm not sure. I am not sure if the part of me saying she will is just hope or if it is truth."  
"I think she will accept you."  
"Are you in charge of making sure I don't expose myself before the solstice?"  
"Yes, can't have you braking the rules can we?"  
"I suppose."  
"She will know soon enough. Be patient dear sister."

"Soon enough is not what I want. I hate lying to her."  
"You are not lying just not telling the truth."  
"It still sucks no matter how you phrase it."

**hope you liked it, so sorry for the long wait. As always coments, sugestions, opinions just click the review button or shoot me a pm. The next chapter shall be up very shortly I promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
I walked slowly through the forest. There was hardly any noise as I walked. It was near I could smell it.  
There I could sense it. It didn't know I was here. I pulled back and released the arrow and watched as it hit its mark.  
It has been 3 weeks since our date and almost 3 days since I last saw Alice. Apparently a sister coven heard about the news of Alice finding her mate and wanted to see her. So now she is somewhere in Alaska... And I am going through withdraws.  
I am going insane without her. I needed a distraction. I needed a distraction so bad I ended up on a hunting trip with Charlie and .  
We had separated a while ago, I was bow hunting and they were hunting with rifles. Well... And I was not exactly going at a human pace or within human abilities.  
I was 6 hours in and I had shot 1, now two deer's and loaded them in some storage containers I had on a trailer attached to my car that I had parked earlier on a nearby cliff.  
I finished loading my second and set off to find another trail.  
"Are you okay?" I turned to see Suci standing on a branch.  
"Yah why?"  
"You seem determined to kill each deer one by one."  
"I just need the distraction."  
"Where is she?"  
"In Alaska visiting a sister coven. They wanted to congratulate her in finding her mate."  
"I see that sucks."  
"You are the one that told on me aren't you?"  
"No..."  
"Brother..."  
"Sorry sis but no one should be able to drive a bike that fast with that beautiful of a girl holding on to them."  
"Why were you in town?"  
"My baby lives here."  
"Really? He lives here?"  
"Yah he lives very near here. In fact here he comes now." Suci jumped down as a heavy thumping started coming towards us.  
A large wolf with a rustic red coat jumped out of the woods and tackled Suci. As the dust cloud cleared I covered my eyes.  
"Ah my eyes, I'm now scarred for life. Jacob black I did not need to see you naked."  
"Sorry Bella."  
"Yah don't let her see you naked that body is all mine, Mister."  
"Ugh" I turned and began banging my head into the nearest tree I could find without having to uncover my eyes.  
"Uh Ange, are you okay?"  
"No I am not okay! I just got scarred for the rest of my life. I think that will forever be in my nightmares! And I live forever!"  
"Really sorry Bella. You can look if you want I am mostly dressed." I turned around as the tree I had banged my head into snapped and fell in the opposite direction.  
"Jacob put your shirt on."  
"Does he have to?"  
"Shirt on." Jacob laughed while putting his shirt on and hugged me.  
"Bella you smell like..."  
"Vampires?"  
"Yes them. The leeches."  
"One of those leeches is my mate and unless you want me calling you dog you will treat them with respect and they will vice versa."  
"Fine..."  
"Bella why are you hunting deer? I figured you would go after bigger prey."

"Deer blood is her favorite."  
"Ah..."  
"Mind if we help?"  
"If you don't ruin the meat or lose any blood sure."  
"I'll tell Pepo to take a break." Suci said jumping off.  
6 Days  
That is how long I have been without her.  
Me, Suci and Jacob have been hunting and butchering animals for just over 3 days. I now have a huge collection of deer blood. 15 deer's worth at least. We also have a couple of bags of every other animal on the west side of the united states.  
"Ugh leec... Owww..."  
"Your girlfriend is coming"  
"One more deer to show off?"  
"Is that even safe?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't it?"  
"She's a lee... Owww"  
"I'm sorry for my boyfriend's rude comments."  
"No problem come on it is nearby." We followed it at a human pace. I kept getting distracted as I sensed her coming closer.  
"There it is." I looked up to find a somewhat panicked deer. I easily notched an arrow waiting for an opening. The deer moved looking at us in fear and I let the arrow it taking the deer down without a problem. I smiled as I heard a gasp come from the trees. Jacob who began growling next to me.  
"You alright man?"  
"Yah it's just that I don't like how it smells out here."  
"well deal with it, you're not in your boundary, so I'm allowed to be here."  
"Alice!" I launched myself at her. She grabbed me mid jump and twirled me around. I grabbed her hand as she sat me down and we immediately started kissing.  
I so needed this, her lips felt like heaven, well more like heaven than I remember. Is this how it feels to have a mate to be so singularly addicted to the person you love that one kiss can send you to heaven?  
Her arms made their way behind my head as mine made their way around her hips. A rude coughing noise interrupted the bliss. Alice growled slightly at Jacob.  
"Like you wouldn't if you had gone 6 days without holding your imprint." Jacob growled and whimpered at the thought.  
"Yah will met you at the truck."  
"Bring a bag back will you?"  
"Yah sure."  
"Bella please tell me you haven't been hanging out with him."  
"Who?"  
"...Him"  
"Jacob?"  
"Yes, the big muscled one."  
"Yes and before you say anything I know he is a shape shifter and I know a wolf is his only known form. But please refrain from fighting with him, he is my friend."  
"Here you guys go." He threw me a large water bottle full of deer blood.  
"Thanks!" I opened it and gave it to Alice who gulped it down.  
"Me and Jakey are leaving see you Ange."  
"Ange? How does that guy know your family name?"  
"He is a cousin and Jacob's imprint. That is why I know and am friends with Jacob."  
"Do I have to be nice to him?"  
"Bella where did you get this?"  
"I've been hunting while you've been gone. Butchering takes a bit longer when you are trying to save all the blood. But I think it is probably worth it."  
"You got this for me?"  
"Yes I figured it would be nice to have blood available for you whenever you come over in case you are ever really hungry. Plus I think both me and Charlie feel slightly awkward as you just watch us eat without you eating or drinking anything."  
"Oh my gosh, I love you!" She tackled me and kissed me till I ended up pushed against a tree. My arms around her neck as her hands pulled out hips together. I deepen the kiss making Alice moan. She pulled back her eyes rimmed with the pink I was slowly getting used to seeing as we slowly seemed to get more serious.  
"I've missed you Alice. I've missed you so much."  
"I know Bella. I know I've missed you too. I hate being away from you."  
"You are not allowed to leave again."  
"Never again. I don't want to leave your side again." I smiled slowly sliding down the tree till I was sitting, Alice ending up in my lap. We sat there for a while just snuggled together.  
"Ugh, Edward wants me to unpack my stuff."  
"I'm not letting go."  
"Bella, come on I got to unpack you are coming with me so let's go."  
"I'm not moving, not letting go."  
"Bella! Come on I'll let you carry me there."  
"No"  
"Please he is annoying! Just take me home and we can unpack my things."  
"Not moving. I enjoy holding you like this too much sorry."  
"But he is yelling at me inside my head."  
"Leave my girlfriend alone Edward Cullen!" I heard him giggling in a tree close enough that he could read and bother her. I opened a way for him and I to talk and promptly yelled at him.  
'Leave her alone we are not moving!'  
*You are loud. And no my sister needs to unpack*  
'Not letting her leave this position.'  
*Bella please I'm just doing as I'm told.*  
'No. Been without her to long. I want to stay like this.' He glared at me mentally and I glared back.  
"Woo hoo!" We both jumped and in the distance I heard the now familiar thud of Edward hitting the ground.  
"Alice?" She looked at me smiling brightly.  
"There's going to be a thunder-storm tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow looking at her like she was crazy.  
"Baseball"  
*Baseball*  
They both responded enthusiastically. Alice reaching up to start a passionate kiss making me think maybe it is okay to feel confused.

Reply to:

Reply to Serenitie Olson


	13. Chapter 13

Another Immortal

shadowcub: eh they kill enough deer anyways.  
NANA100: sorry it's a bit late but it's here.  
thiree: it should be interesting.

akasha hallow238: glad you like it.

kell1310: yay!  
firewolf007: answers: because I was bored like most of my stories. this one my brother made me post because he doesn't like me throwing away my are because I like femslash and Alice and thought what if Bella was epic?

guerrilla warfare: no!I no tell... Hmm that would be interesting... terrible three getting involved...

Chapter 13  
I sat watching them play. It was raining but I paid no mind. Not even bothering to stay under the umbrella that Esme had brought.  
I was too busy cheering Alice's team on watching as she threw the ball for it to be met by Emmett hitting it out into the trees watching as Edward ran after it. Laughing as I saw him jump just over the trees to catch the ball. Carlisle shouted out and Alice jumped happily as Emmett walked away handing the bat to his wife.  
"Way to go Alice!" She turned and smiled at me winking before turning and throwing the ball quickly, surprising rose and causing her to miss and Carlisle to declare it a strike.  
"Wooh!" I yelled again.  
I sensed Jasper's and Edwards chuckles. I looked over to third base were they were both standing. (Heh Heh) Looking at me smiling Jasper shaking his head a little.  
'What you looking at?'  
*A love sick puppy.*  
I stick my tongue out at him.  
"Alice?" Esme's voice sounded concerned. I looked over to Alice feeling panic creep in at Esme's tone of voice. Alice seemed frozen mid pitch her eyes glazed over. As her eyes cleared they met mine.  
"Bella!" She ran to me and I watched as her aura turned into a mess of worry and fear. Edward soon following her wrapped me into a protective hug and Edward crouched in front of us teeth bared to the first. It didn't take long for the whole family to be on alert and in defensive positions. I was confused till I heard it. Footsteps to fast to be humans not heavy enough to be any of the shape shifters but to light to be any of my siblings.  
I watched as 3 vampires walked into the clearing. A well-built male in front, a red headed woman and another male flanking them. A male that looked familiar. My mind flooded with options and the need to retain my secret. 3 people knew my secret here and only 2 of them were Cullens. Laurent how the hell did you end up in a coven like this? He looked at me his eyes flashing blue as he recognized me. I vaguely registered the Cullens fighting with the other two. Laurent looked at me questioningly. I hugged Alice and leaned into her slightly. He nodded and motioned almost unnoticeable to a tree nearby. Looking up I found the figure of Pepo in a tree.  
I nodded slightly and looked back at the rest of the people around us. James looked like he was exited and having fun. The one I now recognized as Victoria looked impassive and just a slight string of interest appeared in her aura among almost total apathy. James lunged for me drawing me it of my assessments. Edward swatted him away as best he could. I watched as the fight escalated and Alice grabbed me and ran. Soon we were in my room.  
"Pack a bag Bella it's not safe here."  
"Alright." I grabbed some things putting them in a duffle, then went out my door.  
"Bella!" Alice chased after me.  
"I need to take the target of Charlie." On my way down I purposely knocked one of the photos down.  
"Bells, is that you? Get down here."  
"Yah dad?"  
"What did I tell you about coming home this late and not using the front door?" he said calmly enough.  
"Why would I and I'm almost 18 I can come home whenever I want!" I exploded at him. Making him flinch. At this point the only one who could realize this was an act would be Jasper or maybe Edward if he was lucky.  
"Do not use that tone of voice with me! Now I said do not come home this late without using the front door and you will!"  
"I don't want to!"  
"Too bad if you want to live under my roof you will obey me!"  
"Then I guess I won't live under your roof!" I grabbed a couple more things like some food and a premade bag near the front door and stuffed them into the duffle.  
"Then get out!" He opened the door and pointed.  
"Come on Alice." As we left Charlie nodded. He understood, we both knew that a day would come when I would be in danger and while he could defend himself we wouldn't risk it.  
"Bella are you going to be okay?" Alice asked as I pulled out my bike.

"Yah. I guess. I'll explain to him later." I got on the bike and Alice stood there looking at me sadly. I pulled her into a kiss softly.  
"I'll be alright will be alright."  
"How do you know that? Not even I know that and I can supposedly see the future."  
"Because I did see the future long ago and I saw us getting married. Married and living an amazing life. No way that could have been a lie. No way that a few vampires can rip us apart when we feel for each other so strongly."  
"I hope you are right." She got on behind me and I headed towards their house. I could see figures in the woods following us four of them. I smelt their scents well enough Suci, Pepo, Laurent, and far off in the distance Jacob. Alice didn't notice them but who can notice echilibrats when they are running so silently? Jacob was just miles or so out of her sense range. We pulled in to see the family all packed and ready.  
"Alice take her bike and ride towards Alaska..."  
"no I need to be with her!"  
"They know you are her mate if you are with her then leaving false trails would be pointless. I'm sorry Alice. Edward will take her so that they can communicate plus he has good control. Emmett, and I will take her car and spread another trail going south to Mexico."  
"No I don't want to leave her!"  
"Alice we don't have a choice."  
"You can't tear us apart I just got her back!" She was holding me and dry sobbing. I wanted to rip them apart for tearing us apart I wanted to do anything to keep her with me.  
*Bella, we need to go* I looked up at Edward and he hugged and kissed Jasper before walking over to us.  
"Alice. I don't want to leave Alice."  
"I know Bella. But we have to go it's the only way to keep you guys safe." Alice held on tighter then let go. I tried holding on to her but she slowly pried me off.  
"Alice..." I could keep us safe. I could get rid of them. I can't leave her.  
*Bella...*  
'I can't! I don't want to.'  
*You have to for your protection. For her protection.*  
"Bella, I love you. We will be together. We just have to handle this first. Your right... There is no way they can tear us apart." She kissed me and I kissed her back. It was hard and desperate but at the same time it held the love it always did.  
"I love you. Come back to me soon Alice."  
"Of course." I was once again just watching her but this time I was watching her leave. Watching her run into danger for me. I numbly let Edward pick me up and run. We reached an air field with a small plane on the runway Esme standing in the door. An air man ran up to us to sign us off. An unscheduled plane like this had to be signed in apparently. The airman ran past me.  
"They will be safe. Personal is forbidden." I nodded and boarded the plane making a mental note to mop the floor with the father council next time I saw them. Or at least chew them out.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Phoenix, Arizona."


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys sorry this is so late,I was grounded... :/  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot. no rewards for me except if you hit the little review button.  
another immortal chapter 9: 14 € We arrived at a hotel in the middle of the night so Esme and Edward would be unnoticed. I grabbed the key as it was offered by the hotel clerk and walked briskly to the room we were assigned. I barged in trying to find a way to safely vent the fear and anger over leaving my mate like that and failing miserably.  
"Bella i'm sorry. Everything will be okay."  
Yah I knew that I was promised that by my people that they would be guarding the whole family. Those idiots would be torn to pieces by my fellow echilibrats before they got near to actually hurting them.  
"Bella calm down!" Edward spoke forcibly shutting the door.  
That almost made me snap. I knew she was alright, I knew she wouldn't die. But that didn't negate the fact she was trying to lure two insane vampires towards Alaska on my bike.  
"calm down?!"  
"yes calm down!"  
A knife flew from my hands before I fully figured out I was throwing it. It sailed and cut a small chink in his cheek before hitting the wall behind him.  
"don't you dare tell me to calm down! She is out there bring chased by those lunatics without me near her and you want me to calm down?"  
I heard Esme gasp as Edward slowly raised a hand to his cheek feeling were the line of stone like skin was now missing. Slowly filling in, much slower than any wound should on a vampire.  
I collapsed on the couch that was nearby.  
"she's gone again." It hurt she was in danger, not really, but would have been and I wasn't there. I wasn't protecting her.  
" Oww." A voice on the other side of the door yelped making us jump. I got up pulled the knife out of the wall opening the door and pulled Jasper in that was griping his hand.  
"didn't your mom teach you not to touch pointy things coming through walls?"  
Esme chuckled "not really a reason too most of the time."  
"what happened to you're face?" Jasper asked stunned looking at Edward as his face continued to reform.  
I shut the door and turned as Edward gestured towards me. Jasper raised an eyebrow.  
"how was I suppose to know the poison would affect vampires? Besides he was the idiot who yelled at me."  
"poison?" Esme asked looking at me like I was crazy.  
I flipped the knife in my hand and handed it to Esme  
"Yah, I picked it up a long time ago. The dagger itself isn't poisoned but I covered it in poison. With this."  
I pulled an old looking vital with a black liquid in it. It was labeled stone killer. I usually used it on stone or earth elementals and their golem brethren but it apparently works on vampires.  
"I collect weapons, the poison allows me to practice on rock or wood walls without worrying about it chipping or breaking."  
"how interesting and why did you bring it?"  
"I just grabbed my travel bag."  
I pulled out the bag that had been near the door.  
" Last time I traveled was to a weapons expo but it has all my toiletries so I grabbed it on the way out."  
I opened it up revealing clothing, a bag of toiletries and a bunch of different cases. Esme reached in and pulled one out opening to find a small short sword. I reached over her shoulder and pulled away the top level of foam revealing a plaque explaining what the weapon is and were it came from with a white board piece with faded times for demonstrations. all of which was a cover a well planned lie. the bag was my travel bag true. but the weapons were my favorite hunting tools.  
"you can use them?"  
"Yah, father use to take me around the world training me in them. It's kind of our bonding thing."  
"yes, Alice told us about him. I hope you don't mind."  
"not at all."  
They opened a couple more cases revealing knives and short swords all with plaques inside the case. In one case a bunch of vials with names and affects of the poison. Esme looked over the names looking shocked.  
"are all of these real?"  
"yes except for the bottom row. those are all ones no one knows what they are originally made of but the mixture has the same effects." of course they were real I knew exactly what they were. I invented some of them.  
"do you know how dangerous these are?" She looked up at me with a sort of fear.  
"Yah I should I labled them. Although I am mostly likely immune to the top row, but i'm not willing to test that." She was now looking at me like I was insane.  
"I've seen men succumb to death due to less than a drop of some of these."  
"most men would Yah. These aren't toys,their collectables." I assured her with the blatent lie.  
"they let you through the airport with these?" Edward asked pulling out a series of knifes tucked into a chest harness made of deer leather from when I lived with Indians awhile ago.  
"it is a pain but I have my permits and most airport managers know me well enough."  
"Hmm well i'm going to go make sure the coast is clear. Do you mind if I?" He lifted a ceremonial knife.  
"Yah but you may want to use an actual knife not a ceremony tool."  
"oh Yah, of course." He grabbed a nordic style knife and handed it to me.  
"can you?"  
"that knife is made of stone." correcting him again.  
I grabbed a viper knife and took out the poisoning kit. Taking what looked like a dental pick I pressed it through the cork and let it sit. Turning to the knife and mindlessly grabbed a rag and cleaned it. Not even really paying attention. Taking the sharp (dental pick looking thing) and applied the poison in what would usually be considered large amounts. Wiped it off again and handed it to Edward.  
"you do this often?"  
"no, not often just have a lot of practice."  
"oh, I'll be off now."  
"alright be safe Edward."  
He nodded and walked towards the door stopping before opening the door.  
"she will be safe Bella."  
"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like her being out there."  
he nodded leaving with out another word.  
"I think I am going to retire, goodnight."  
I turned heading towards one of the two rooms.  
"goodnight Bella dear."  
I could feel Esme's worried eyes on my back. It hurt how easy it was to lie. Thousands of years had taught me how to make this facade. Thousands of years to prefect lies.  
I closed the door and collapsed on the bed looking desperately for a distraction from everything. I let the noises of the world surround me I heard everything. I heard Jasper rummaging through my bag. I heard the phone getting ready to ring and when it did ring Esme answer it. I heard Edward running over the top of the building. I heard the clerk down stairs talking to a friend about the latest football scores. I heard a family returning from the pool getting ready for bed. A couple discussing travel plans. I heard two girls gossiping over their celebrity crushes. I heard the cars outside speed past. The club a couple blocks away with the drunk chatter.  
I eventually tuned into the figure climbing the wall that the headboard was against. it was Diabo I could tell by the climbing technique and weight of the body.  
"pepo is watching her for you. Besides the fathers precautions which are already in place. I am taking his role."  
He dropped down and ran off and I let my mind wander back to the sounds of the world around me trying to listen as far as I could.  
I heard almost everything in a couple miles radius, but as I fell asleep I only heard one thing. A heart beat so far away, one that only I could hear, one that only beat for me. One who's beating means that the one thing I loved more than anything is still alive. A beacon signaling that she was still safe even though it had


End file.
